Cuando llega el invierno
by Envidia
Summary: Después de varias semanas sin saber nada de él, Naruto empieza a perder la paciencia. Hay un número limitado de desplantes que puede soportar, sobre todo si se trata de Sasuke, y hace días que ha sobrepasado su límite. UA. Shônen Ai. SasukexNaruto.


Disclaimer – Kishimoto sigue siendo dueño y señor de _Naruto_.  
>Summary – Después de varias semanas sin saber nada de él, Naruto empieza a perder la paciencia. Hay un número limitado de desplantes que puede soportar, sobre todo si se trata de Sasuke, y hace días que ha sobrepasado su límite.<br>Advertencias – UA. Shônen Ai. SasukexNaruto SasukexSuigetsu NarutoxSakura. Onesided. Expresiones poco elegantes. ¿Demasiada extensión?

Aclaraciones de los números (1) al final.

* * *

><p>CUANDO LLEGA EL INVIERNO<p>

Naruto se dejó caer sobre la hierba y sonrió guiñando los ojos por el sol al levantar la mirada y posarla en Sakura. Ella chasqueó la lengua y se sentó a su lado acomodando la ligera falda de verano para que no quedase de forma inapropiada.

—La verdad es que esperaba algo menos… cutre.

Naruto sonrió y parpadeó con inocencia.

— ¿Cutre? Voy a buscarte, te espero a la puerta de tu facultad, te deleito con rica comida casera…

— ¿A esto llamas _casera_? —Sakura agitó su bote de ramen precalentado y levantó una ceja con diversión. Una bonita máquina blanca los vendía en la cafetería del primer piso de su facultad seguramente desde mucho antes de que ella empezara a estudiar allí.

—…te llevo al rincón más tranquilo y soleado de todo el campus —continuó enumerando Naruto sin hacer caso de la interrupción— ¿y ni aun así valoras lo que hago? Que sepas que muchas chicas matarían por tener una cit…

Sakura dejó de balancear su comida en el aire y bajó el brazo de golpe.

—Ni se te ocurra llamarlo cita.

—Ne, he pagado yo la comida. ¿No era ese el requisito para poder llamarlo así? —preguntó con una sonrisilla maliciosa al tiempo que pescaba algunos fideos con los palillos.

Sakura sonrió suavemente mientras recogía con los dedos una mariquita que trepaba por su blanca pierna. Era imposible no sonreír cuando pensaba en el Naruto de tantos años atrás, en su risa contagiosa, en su desvergonzado parloteo y en sus múltiples intentos por tener una cita con ella. Entrecerró los ojos mientras acercaba la mano para poder observar mejor el insecto.

— ¿Acaso te faltan citas? ¿No habías quedado esta tarde con Sasame-san?

En las yemas de sus dedos, la mariquita echó a volar.

—Eh, no… En realidad he quedado con Isaribi. Lo de Sasame fue hace un par de días…

Al menos parecía algo avergonzado, pensó Sakura, aunque seguramente ni siquiera sabía el porqué. La chica cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que el sol bañara su rostro. Una suave brisa agitaba la hierba, Sakura podía sentir cómo se inclinaba contra sus piernas desnudas haciéndole cosquillas. La verdad es que era un lugar agradable, tenía que admitir que Naruto había mejorado a la hora de hacer planes con chicas. Frunció muy levemente los labios al pensar en eso, pero se dijo a sí misma con firmeza que si había logrado no intervenir hasta el momento no iba a hacerlo justo ahora. Finalmente fue Naruto quien rompió la calma de una forma que Sakura calificó mentalmente como evitación. Nunca había sabido aguantar bien los silencios.

— ¿Celosa? No tienes motivos, ya sabes que tú siempre serás mi primer gran amor, Sakura-chan —habló con inesperada seriedad.

— ¡No lo digas así, idiota! —gruñó ella golpeándole en la pierna y evitando sus ojos. Naruto sólo rió dejando el tema con docilidad. Era extraño oírle decir _Sakura-chan_ con esa voz grave que ahora tenía, en su mente el Naruto de doce años y el hombre de veintidós se fusionaban formando algo extraño y conocido a la vez—. Parecías idiota, todo el santo día con el Sakura-chan de aquí para allá.

—Antes lo parecía y ahora lo soy, qué injusta es la vida —suspiró dejando a un lado el bote vacío de ramen y tumbándose sobre la hierba cruzando los brazos tras la nuca—. Éramos unos críos… —dijo con cariño— y tú no podías dejar quieto el _Sasuke-k_… ¡Mierda, Sasuke!

Naruto se incorporó de golpe gruñendo y se sentó tan deprisa que la articulación de uno de sus hombros crujió.

— ¿Has hablado con él? ¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Ha decidido enterrarse en vida o irá mañana a celebrarlo con nosotros? Porque ha terminado los exámenes, ¿no? Es imposible que aún le quede algo por hacer, le he enviado miles de mensajes y no ha respondido ni uno el maldito desgraciado. ¿Le has visto? Tsk, ay…

Sakura resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco ante la queja e hizo una seña a Naruto para que se acercara y se diera la vuelta.

—Lo último que sé es que le han seleccionado para presentar el discurso de despedida que pasado mañana cerrará el año escolar. Ha sacado el mejor promedio de su carrera —dijo mientras pasaba las manos sobre el hombro de Naruto y palpaba los músculos. El rubio musitó algo entre dientes que sonaba demasiado parecido a '_ese bastardo…'_

—No sé nada de él desde hace más de un maldito mes. No me coge las llamadas y todo lo que sé me llega por terceros.

A sus espaldas, Sakura suspiró. Casi se obligó a sí misma a hablar para contestar a esa pequeña explosión de quejas.

— ¿Habéis vuelto a pelear?

—No —dudó un segundo—. Creo. No lo sé —no recordaba ninguna pelea en los últimos meses y, de haberla habido, ya había pasado tiempo de sobra como para que cualquiera de los dos (o Sasuke, en este caso) hubiera superado el enfado. Y de cualquier forma, de no haber sido así, también había pasado tiempo más que suficiente como para que Sasuke le hubiera buscado para arreglarlo con los puños, así que no podía tratarse de eso—. Agh —murmuró cuando Sakura hizo presión en el omóplato.

—No seas quejica.

Naruto suspiró y cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo los dedos de Sakura palpaban de forma experta su hombro. Intentó recordar la última vez que había coincidido con Sasuke. Estuvo sentado a su lado cuando invadieron la casa de Shikamaru para ver aquel partido de los Giants, recordaba perfectamente cómo había estado dando tragos de su lata de cerveza arrancándosela de las manos cada vez que le apetecía beber… pero no, eso había sido hacía más de tres meses, aún llevaba el pie vendado por el esguince que se hizo entrenando, era demasiado tiempo. ¿Fue, quizá, aquella memorable noche en la que Kiba acabó bailando solo, borracho, en un intento de no perder su último resquicio de dignidad después de que la chica con la que intentaba ligar le dijera que olía a perro y se largara? No, no podía ser, porque Ino había sido la única que se perdió el espectáculo por estar bailando con aquel chico de Kioto, esa noche no se había dedicado a acosar a Sasuke así q…

—Ya está, a ver si para la próxima vez aprendes y dejas de ser tan bestia —Sakura cortó sus pensamientos dándole en el hombro con el reverso de la mano en un intento de mostrarse severa.

—Gracias.

—No te acostumbres —gruñó, no sin cariño. Después giró la muñeca para ver la hora en el sencillo reloj que llevaba y suspiró mientras tanteaba sin mirar entre la hierba hasta dar con el asa de su bolso de mano—. Tengo que irme, Tsunade-sama quiere que acabe de ordenar unos informes antes de marcharme, no puedo creer que me siga explotando aun después de haber acabado oficialmente el curso…

—Pues vete preparando, en dos meses trabajarás para ella y si crees que te explota estando de becaria no tienes ni idea de lo que hará cuando encima tenga que pagarte. Se asegurará de que te ganas hasta el último yen.

Naruto se puso en pie, tendió caballerosamente la mano a Sakura para ayudarla a levantar y después se inclinó para recoger los botes vacíos de ramen. Caminaron charlando sobre el cercano verano, el resto del grupo y lo que harían con su merecida libertad mientras a su alrededor multitud de jóvenes paseaban en parejas o grupitos con el inconfundible aire relajado de quien ha terminado las clases. Tenten ya había ofrecido su casa de Okinawa y la perspectiva de pasar unos días en la playa en seguida había convencido a casi todos.

Cuando llegaron ante las puertas transparentes de su facultad, Sakura se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y alzó la vista hacia Naruto entrecerrando los ojos por la intensa luminosidad.

—Gracias por la comida. De verdad —añadió tras una pausa—. Aunque sigue siendo una cutrez.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa y se pasó una mano por el pelo alborotándolo todavía más.

—No hay por qué darlas, me apetecía verte. Con todo lo de los exámenes apenas hemos tenido tiempo para quedar todos juntos. ¡Me muero por salir mañana y hacer algo de ruido! —exclamó estirándose, cruzando los brazos por encima de la cabeza y guiñándole un ojo. Ella no pudo menos que sonreír ante su desbordante y contagiosa energía. Estar con Naruto era como acercarse a un torbellino—. No te entretengo más, Tsunade-obachan puede estresarse si llegas tarde y ya tiene una edad como para andar jugando así con su tensión.

—Si te oye decir eso ya puedes huir del país.

— ¿Por qué te crees que lo digo cuando no está delante?

La chica rodó los ojos y sonrió.

—Adiós, Naruto.

—Hasta mañana.

Cuando ya había subido los escalones de entrada y había abierto una de las puertas para pasar, oyó que Naruto la llamaba.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —Se dio la vuelta—. Si hablas con él, avísame.

Sus labios se tensaron levemente mientras asentía con la cabeza. No necesitaba preguntar quién era _él_.

* * *

><p><em>Eh, bastardo, soy yo. ¿Dónde coño te metes? Sé que has acabado los exámenes, así que no tienes excusa para no salir mañana. Hemos quedado donde siempre a las nueve, aunque Lee, Neji y Tenten vendrán más tarde porque tienen entrenamiento y ya sabes cómo se pone Lee. Más te vale ir, Sasu-chan.<em>

* * *

><p><em>¿Apagado? Vete a la mierda, Sasuke. Ya ni recuerdo la última vez que te llamé, es más cómodo enviarte mails que luego no contestas, ejem. Imagino que esperar que me entretuvieras era mucho pedir, he quedado con una chica, llega tarde y yo no sé qué hacer, no estoy hecho para esperar, me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento. ¿Qué estarás haciendo tú, bastardo? Ojalá sea algo que odies, te lo mereces por estar desaparecido, pedazo de asocial. Joder, es que no entiendo cómo Sakura-chan consigue contactar siempre contigo, es como si…joder, como si estuvieras ign…<em>

_Mierda, se ha cortado. Je, creo que vas a tener una bonita colección de mensajes míos cuando te dignes a revisar el contestador. Que sepas que no siento ningún tipo de remordimiento, imbécil, tú te lo has buscado… Aunque quién sabe, quizá hasta te lo pases bien, ¿ne? ¿No será que en realidad tienes algún fetiche con mi voz y quieres tenerla grabada para poder escucharme en tus noches solitarias y fr…? Hm, espera, por ahí viene mi cita. Sí, es ella. Tiene una sonrisa bonita, cuando sonríe le sale un hoyuelo en la mejilla. ¡Isaribi! Tengo que colgar, bastardo. Ad…_

* * *

><p>Cerró la puerta con el pie y tanteó la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor. Se descalzó y dejó las llaves encima de la mesa, al lado de una revista de deportes que Kiba se había dejado olvidada hacía más de dos meses y que nunca se acordaba de devolver. O de tirar, qué más daba. Seguramente Kiba ni siquiera recordaba haberla perdido… o incluso comprado. Naruto bostezó y se dirigió al baño rascándose la nuca. No era extremadamente tarde pero estaba cansado. Después de esperar a que Isaribi cogiera un taxi que la llevara a su residencia había decidido caminar un poco y como resultado ahora sentía las piernas entumecidas. Demasiado tiempo estudiando sin hacer todo el ejercicio que necesitaba. En cuanto pudiera, pasaría al menos una mañana entera en el dojo. Empezaba a oxidarse.<p>

Se lavó la cara y se observó el pelo con aire crítico. Seguía igual de revuelto que cinco horas antes, cuando había salido de la ducha listo para marcharse. Empezó a lavarse los dientes pensando que lo de intentar peinarse era una batalla perdida. Sonrió distraídamente al recordar cuando Isaribi le había tocado superficialmente algunos mechones y le había dicho que a ella le gustaba. Se enjuagó la boca. Era una buena chica, simpática y alegre. Quizá otro día la volviera a llamar.

Se arrastró hasta su habitación escuchando cómo la madera crujía en la noche. Tras extender a oscuras el futón se quitó la camiseta dejándola tirada por cualquier lugar y peleó hasta que logró sacarse los pantalones. Cuando los dejó caer contra el suelo escuchó un golpe amortiguado, así que se inclinó y refunfuñó hasta que consiguió dar con los bolsillos. La pantalla del móvil iluminó la habitación con una fantasmagórica luz azul mientras él se acomodaba para dormir. Sólo por probar, buscó el número de Sasuke y presionó la tecla de llamada. No necesitó acercarse el aparato a la oreja para reconocer en la silenciosa oscuridad la voz mecanizada que le informaba de la imposibilidad de contactar con el usuario. Gruñó entre dientes cuando saltó el contestador.

_Joder, Sasuke, esto empieza a tocarme la moral. El móvil es para tenerlo encendido, imbécil. Ya sabes, hace mucho que no sé nada de ti y… Bah, no sé. Es tarde y estoy cansado. Ya hablamos. Buenas noches, bastardo._

* * *

><p>—Argh…<p>

Naruto giró sobre la cama y frunció las cejas intentando desesperadamente aferrarse a los últimos vestigios del sueño que estaba teniendo. Un tembloroso jirón azul se estremeció tras sus ojos antes de desaparecer completamente. Aunque no sabía qué estaba soñando le hubiera gustado poder seguir en ese bonito estado llamado fase REM, pero la musiquita continuaba sonando e irremediablemente Naruto estaba ya más despierto que dormido y no era tan iluso como para creer que aún podía volver a dormir. Con un gruñido rodó hacia el otro lado tapándose la cara con la almohada y sintió cómo se le clavaba algo en la parte baja de la espalda.

—Mierda, joder…

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se puso de lado y dobló el brazo de forma antinatural hasta que logró atrapar el móvil que no dejaba de sonar. Después volvió a dejarse caer de espaldas con un quejido por el esfuerzo. Sin siquiera mirar la pantalla, llevó el aparato hasta su oreja y probó con el pulgar hasta que encontró la tecla correcta para descolgar.

—Sasuke, como seas tú que sepas que estás muerto —gruñó con un hilo de voz.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea no le dijo nada sobre su interlocutor, no al menos hasta que oyó a alguien masticar furiosamente al otro lado.

—Chôji… Espero por tu vida que tengas una muy, muy buena razón para haberme despertado.

Tenía la voz rasposa y le picaba ligeramente la garganta.

—_Hm… _—podía oír cómo su amigo seguía masticando con fruición—. _Creo que se ha enfadado _—escuchó al fin, aunque supo que no hablaba con él por lo lejos que sonaba la voz del chico—. _Tsk… problemático_ —distinguió en un segundo plano. Naruto se masajeó los párpados con la mano libre y suspiró.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Chôji?

—_Hm, nada, sólo quería saber si vas a venir esta noche, todos los demás han confirmado ya que sí._

— ¿Y para eso me despiertas a estas horas? —gimió girando para quedar de cara a la pared. La claridad del día empezaba a molestarle pese a seguir con los ojos cerrados. No tenía fuerzas ni para pensar.

—_Son más de las doce, hm_ —fue la respuesta que recibió mientras algún indefinido alimento era triturado por sus mandíbulas—. _Espera un momento_ –pidió mientras se oía un murmullo de trasfondo—. _Dice Shikamaru que no seas gandul y que te levantes de una vez._

Naruto gruñó y deseó estar lo suficientemente despierto como para poder pelear en condiciones. Una parte de su cerebro le dijo que ni con toda la lucidez del mundo sería rival para la rápida mente de Shikamaru, pero decidió enterrar ese pensamiento. Nada mejor que un poco de autoestima matutina para tener un buen día. Desde luego parecía mejor opción que 'una dosis de realidad para aceptar que Shikamaru me va a dar una paliza verbal y aún así encontrar las ganas suficientes como para seguir con esta conversación'. Como mínimo era una frase más corta y Naruto aún no estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para afrontar pensamientos complejos.

—Argh, dile a Shikamaru que se meta sus palabras por el culo. Lo que me faltaba, que el más vago entre los vagos me llame gandul…

—_Dice Naruto que te metas tus palabras por el… Hm, da igual, déjalo… Dice Shikamaru que no pagues con él tu estrés por falta de sexo._

—Que no pague con él mi estrés por falta de se… ¿Qué? —Naruto bufó cuando las palabras se filtraron por fin hasta su cerebro—. Dile a Shikamaru que… Dile a Shikamaru que se vaya a la mierda. Y que le creía más listo como para leer los mismos libros que Sai.

—_Dice Naruto que te vayas a la mierda y_…

Esta vez Naruto escuchó cómo Shikamaru empezaba a replicar con una elaborada e ingeniosa respuesta, así que prefirió cortarlo de golpe. Si no se había cansado aún de la estúpida conversación significaba que quería algo.

—Pásame a Shikamaru, anda —pidió con cansancio. Esperó a que cesaran los sonidos que indicaban el paso del aparato de unas manos a otras y después habló—. Shikamaru.

— _¿Qué tal, chico problemático?_ —Respondió una voz aburrida.

Naruto suspiró buscando la paciencia que no tenía al tiempo que giraba nuevamente y terminaba tumbado de espaldas.

—Si lo que querías era tocarme las narices desde por la mañana podías haber llamado tú desde el principio.

—_Era demasiado problemático._

Naruto esperó en silencio para ver si su amigo añadía algo más y, cuando no lo hizo, no pudo evitar sonreír pese a su enfado. Shikamaru era tan vago que no podía ni mentir, y Naruto nunca había conseguido enfadarse con él en serio.

—Y por supuesto tú no sabías que lo más probable era que aún estuviese durmiendo…

—_Bueno… Es posible que Sakura… O quizá fuera Ino, me comentara algo acerca de una nueva cita de nuestro Casanova la noche anterior._

Naruto refunfuñó por enésima vez contra el aparato, y anotó mentalmente no volver a quedar con ninguna conocida de Ino. O al menos emprender la casi con total seguridad imposible tarea de intentar que la rubia no se enterase cuando lo hiciera.

— ¿Y qué es lo que haces _tú_ despierto? Ya han terminado las clases, lo raro es que no uses eso como excusa para que te dejemos en paz durante dos meses.

—_Tsk, como si Temari fuera a detenerse por algo así_ —Naruto soltó una carcajada y probó a abrir los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces ante la molesta luminosidad—. _De todos modos tenía que pasarme por la sede de la universidad para recoger un par de diplomas y realizar aburridas y largas fórmulas de cortesía interminables. Ojalá me dejaran dormir en vez de eso._

Naruto rió con una risa baja.

—Es lo malo de ser un genio, amigo. El precio de la fama —se burló entre dientes. Observó cómo las motas de polvo bailaban entre los rayos de sol.

—_Ya…_

Naruto suspiró.

—Bueno, ahora en serio, ¿para qué habéis llamado? ¿O es que necesitabas tener a más gente despierta que se solidarizase con tu desgracia?

—_Ya te lo ha dicho Chôji_ —respondió con un bostezo—. _Para confirmar que vienes esta noche. Todos los demás dicen que van a pasarse. Incluso Kankurô está aquí._

—Ah… Sí, sí, claro —respondió mientras alzaba el brazo y veía como las diminutas partículas se alborotaban a su alrededor. Era raro que Kankurô estuviera en la ciudad y que, además, encontrara tiempo para pasarse a saludar. Auguraba ser una buena noche—. ¿Pero todos, todos?

—_Sí._

— ¿Seguro?

—_Por cuarta vez, sí._

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Es la tercera, no la cuarta.

—_Chôji te lo ha dicho la primera vez, yo las tres siguientes. ¿Hay algo de _todos_ que no entiendas?_

—Espera, espera —dijo mientras se incorporaba al fin y se sentaba sobre el futón—. ¿Sasuke también? ¿Has hablado con él?

—_De verdad, eres de lo más problemático…_

Naruto frunció con más fuerza las cejas.

— ¿Lo has hecho o no?

—_Sí._

De pronto sintió sus dientes rechinar. Ese maldito, _maldito_ bastardo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Le has visto? ¿Te ha llamado? Joder, ¡voy a matarle!

Al otro lado de la línea Shikamaru suspiró. Naruto contuvo las ganas de gritarle. Se tuvo que recordar a sí mismo que no era algo personal, que Shikamaru siempre se tomaba todo con calma y que no era él quién merecía los gritos por ser un desagradecido bastardo desaprensivo.

—_Me lo he encontrado esta mañana en la universidad, iba a ultimar unos detalles para el discurso o a recoger una copia certificada de su expediente o a pedir que le convalidaran unos títulos, no lo recuerdo. Puede que las tres cosas. Cuando ya me iba me acordé de lo de esta noche y le pregunté si iría. Supuse que sería problemático si Ino o tú os enterabais de que le había visto y no había intentado convencerle de venir, así que se lo comenté y me dijo que sí_ —terminó con voz desganada. Naruto podía imaginárselo perfectamente pasándose una mano por la nuca y suspirando con fastidio.

—Vale… Vale, gracias. Tengo que colgar. Nos vemos esta noche, ¿va? Hasta luego.

Cortó la comunicación sin esperar respuesta y al segundo siguiente ya se encontraba llamando a Sasuke. Cuando le saltó el buzón de voz, gritó de frustración.

_Argh, bastardo de mierda, sé que no estás muerto y que lo que fuera que tuvieras que hacer ya está hecho, así que más te vale dar señales de vida esta noche o antes, no eres tan desastre como para no comprobar el maldito contestador. Estoy harto de hablar con un puñetero aparato y no estoy de humor como para aguantar que ignores mis llamadas, así que ya lo sabes. Llámame. Ahora._

* * *

><p>—No puedo creerme que aún no haya venido —estaba furioso. No, corrección; llevaba hora y media furioso, y no parecía que la cosa fuera a cambiar. Cuando Shino había empezado con uno de sus discursos moralistas sobre por qué no debería enfadarse, sólo había sabido ladrar un par de palabras cortantes antes de seguir escudriñando la puerta por encima de las decenas de cabezas a la espera de verle entrar, aunque estaba seguro de que no acudiría. Gruñó por lo bajo ante la evidente ausencia de enfado por parte de sus amigos—. No puedo creerme que aún no haya venido…<p>

—Tío, eso ya lo has dicho antes —Kiba pasó por su lado con una copa llena en la mano—. Deberías dejar de rumiar y animarte, pareces un alma en pena.

Naruto murmuró algo ininteligible y el otro chico se encogió de hombros antes de seguir su camino acompasando sus pasos al ritmo de la música.

—El bocazas de Kiba tiene razón —Ino apareció de la nada apoyándose en la barra junto a él. Sacó un espejito del bolso y comprobó que no se le hubiese corrido el maquillaje—. ¡Estamos celebrando la libertad, Naruto! Ya tendrás tiempo mañana para pelear con Sasuke-kun. No te digo que no lamente su ausencia pero… —la chica se quedó repentinamente quieta escudriñando fijamente el espejo. Después lo cerró de golpe y se dio la vuelta—. Chico guapo a las cinco en punto. ¡Nos vemos, Naruto! —se despidió lanzándole un beso al aire e internándose entre la multitud.

Naruto resopló y tamborileó con los dedos sobre la barra. Con un nuevo suspiro giró sobre sí mismo y apoyó la espalda en la superficie. Distinguió a Lee y Tenten en la zona de baile; Lee hacía movimientos desacompasados y extravagantes y ella gesticulaba con violencia intentando que se comportara como una persona normal. Reconoció el pelo de Gaara en una de las mesas y junto a él descubrió a Neji y a su hermano. Parecían discutir algo sobre Lee, porque Naruto distinguió cómo vigilaban atentamente los movimientos de su compañero y sonreían con cierta malicia. Todo el mundo parecía relajado y feliz, y él… Él debería estar presentándole a Sasuke a cualquier chica que le mirara con interés, riéndose de su parca conversación y de cómo le buscarían los oscuros ojos prometiendo venganza cuando les dejara solos tras alguna estúpida excusa. O compitiendo a ver quién aguantaba más alcohol en el cuerpo, ganándose a pulso una borrachera que lograra hacer a Sasuke sonreír a medida que aumentasen los vasos de sake en lugar de estar emborrachándose él solo. Tenía la sensación de que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que salió con Sasuke de juerga.

—Por el amor de Dios, Naruto —Sakura se plantó frente a él con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura—. Esto es patético, cualquiera diría que estamos en una fiesta.

Naruto dejó vagar la vista por la sala con pesadez antes de volver a centrarla en su amiga.

—Escucha, Saku…

—Sasuke-kun no va a venir y lo sabes, nunca le han gustado estas cosas y nunca le gustarán, no es el maldito fin del mundo.

Naruto suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo con cansancio.

—Ya, ya lo…

—Pues deja de comportarte como un niño enfurruñado. Hace un rato Lee afirmaba convencido que lo que necesitas es dejar salir la fuerza de la flor de tu juventud o algo así e Hinata lleva cuarenta minutos reuniendo valor para pedirte que bailes con ella, así que ahora mismo vas a mover tu culo hacia allí y vas a dejar de lloriquear, ¿entendido?

Naruto dirigió la vista hacia donde señalaba Sakura y distinguió a Hinata hablando con Chôji. De vez en cuando la chica desviaba la vista hacia ellos con timidez y daba sorbitos a su bebida.

—Tsk, como ordenes, pero que conste que yo no lloriqueo.

—Ya, claro.

Naruto chistó entre dientes, cogió su bebida y se encaminó hacia donde señalaba la chica.

—Y Naruto… —giró la cabeza por encima del hombro para encontrarse con la mirada de Sakura, que refulgía bajo los cambiantes focos de colores. Tenía una expresión extraña aunque hablaba con inesperada suavidad—. Sasuke-kun tiene su propia vida. Sois adultos, no va a estar siempre ahí como cuando teníamos doce años… Deberías ir haciéndote a la idea.

Naruto volvió a girar lentamente la cabeza hasta darle la espalda. No era un simple consejo desinteresado, Sakura intentaba decirle algo… al tiempo que se empeñaba en ocultárselo. Quizá si no hubiera bebido tanto sería capaz de pensar con calma y lucidez, pero no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado.

* * *

><p><em>¡Sasuke…! ¡No has venido, grandísimo cabrón! ¡Y sé que Sakura-chan te ha estado esperando! No… no deberías s- ¡Como sigas así al final se enamorará de mí! ¡Y perderás tu oportunidad, ¿te enteras? Estoy… Est- Puede que esté un poco borracho, pero sé lo que digo… ya no tenemos doce años así que tendrías que haber estado ahí emborrachándote conmigo, ¿me oyes? Sakura-chan lo dijo, dijo que ya no tenemos doce años… así que deja de hacer el… deja de hacer el gilipollas de una puta vez y llámame. No me obligues a ir a por ti.<em>

* * *

><p>— ¿Nada? ¿No recuerdas nada de nada? ¿Ni un mísero atisbo fugaz?<p>

La resaca había sido horrible incluso para tratarse de él, que normalmente se recuperaba más rápido que nadie de cualquier infortunio. Peor aún había sido aguantar el rapapolvo de Sakura sobre su inmadurez y lo complicada que de por sí era ya su vida teniendo que compartir piso con Ino, aguantar al imbécil de Sai, controlar al descarriado de Lee y cumplir las expectativas de Tsunade que, por alguna razón desconocida, seguía mandándole tareas, como para encima tener que cuidar de un borracho.

Naruto se había disculpado tras admitir que se había excedido la noche anterior; apenas recordaba nada después de que Kiba terminara gritando enfurecido cuando había chocado con Shino y se había volcado su copa encima. A Sakura no le había servido como excusa y Naruto acabó admitiendo entre dientes que no soportaba que Sasuke hubiera vuelto a faltar. _Otra vez_.

—Es mi mejor amigo —había susurrado sin aliento. No creía que fuera capaz de explicar todo lo que para él significaba su ausencia.

—Lo sé. Ya lo sé —había suspirado ella cerrando los ojos. Después, presta, se había puesto de pie y se había despedido volviendo a nombrar de pasada los últimos encargos sobre no-sé-qué informes médicos que debía recoger antes de ir a la celebración de su facultad. Naruto sabía que no había sido buena idea nombrar a Sasuke, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Debería plantearse en serio lo de pensar antes de hablar. Él mejor que nadie sabía que Sakura hubiera dado lo que fuera por verle aparecer la noche anterior.

—_De verdad_, Kiba —repitió por enésima vez poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Lo último que recuerdo es cómo la chica volvía con sus amigas después de lo de Shino.

— ¡Era alcohol, ¿vale? ¡Alcohol! ¡Era una mancha de alcohol! ¡Yo no hice nada!

Kiba andaba moviendo los brazos en una especie de danza de desesperación-frustración-exasperación. Algunos estudiantes les miraban sin ningún tipo de disimulo a su paso.

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé.

— ¡Fue culpa de Shino! ¡Él tropezó conmigo! —Y ahí estaba la exasperación. Naruto hizo un ruidito poco comprometido con la garganta—. Yo nunca… ¡No estoy tan desesperado! ¡Y se veía claramente que me habían tirado una bebida encima!

—Aham…

—Era tan guapa… Le gustaba, sé que le gustaba, tío, estaba a punto… —hola de nuevo, frustración—. ¡Condenado Shino!

—Yo quiero creerte, Kiba, pero no me negarás que la mancha sobre tus pantalones no daba lugar a una idea equivocada… Y se te veía tan contento que…

— ¡Argh! ¡Cállate, imbécil!

Naruto sonrió con malicia mientras seguía hablando con aire despreocupado. Kiba era tan susceptible a las burlas que sería un crimen no aprovechar la ocasión. De haber sido al revés, él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—Si te sirve de consuelo yo sí creo que le gustabas. Aparte de asco, se podía ver que llevaba la decepción pintada en la cara mientras se alej…

— ¡Serás cabrón, eres incapaz de recordar a Lee encaramado a la barra del bar pero de lo mío te acuerdas con total precisión!

—Es que tu recuerdo tiene más impacto en mi memoria.

—Argh. Que te jodan, Uzumaki, que te jodan.

—Si quieres puedes volver a contarme lo de Lee —ofreció para rebajar el enfado de su colega. Lamentaba de verdad no recordar nada de eso, no todos los días sus amigos conseguían eludir la fiera vigilancia de Tenten con respecto a la ingesta de alcohol por parte de Lee y conseguían echarle un poco en la bebida. Según Kiba, Lee había amenazado a su propio reflejo en el cuarto de baño, se había retado a sí mismo a dar veinte vueltas a la pista de baile cabeza abajo, había discutido con todos los tíos con camiseta roja con los que se había cruzado –única y exclusivamente– y había terminado haciendo un intento de striptease subido a la barra del bar mientras le juraba amor eterno a Sakura a voz en grito. Antes de que le echaran a la calle, por supuesto. Y según Kiba la mitad del grupo se lo había perdido por andar demasiado ocupados burlándose de él. Estaba convencido de que el cerebro de la trama había sido Kankurô, pero sospechosamente había desaparecido de la escena del crimen junto con Neji y Gaara antes de que Tenten pudiera dar con ellos.

—Tenías que haberlo visto —terminó con un suspiro—. Bueno, o recordarlo, ya me entiendes.

Naruto le dio un par de palmaditas de consolación en la espalda. El día después de la celebración había acudido deprisa y corriendo al cierre de curso de su facultad después de que Sakura se pasara por su piso para despertarle convencida de que, de otra forma, no llegaría a tiempo a la ceremonia para recoger su título gracias a su alcoholizada noche anterior. Al terminar la recepción (que se había extendido durante varias horas y diversos locales de comida y karaoke) había invitado a Iruka-sensei a cenar para celebrarlo y después Tsunade le había llamado para felicitarle, así que no había tenido tiempo para hablar con nadie más aparte de Sakura sobre la pasada noche, y lo suyo había sido una charla rápida porque los dos tenían prisa. El día siguiente lo había pasado finalmente en el dojo, en donde Konohamaru y sus dos inseparables compinches le habían interceptado a la salida para invitarle con toda la buena intención del mundo a comer por su reciente éxito y, nada más terminar, había accedido a acompañar a Kiba a recoger su titulación a su escuela privada. Y ahí se encontraba ahora, dirigiéndose hacia el aparcamiento mientras Kiba miraba con devoción los diversos papeles que le acreditaban como licenciado en veterinaria. Entre medias de sus ajetreados dos primeros días de libertad había sacado tiempo para llamar a Sasuke, pero nuevamente no había logrado contactar con él y empezaba a sentirse demasiado furioso como para siquiera pensar en dejar un mensaje.

—…do este tiempo, ¡ya era hora! Te juro que había veces en las que pensaba que no podía con mi alma y el final de la carrera se veía tan lejano… No pienso volver a pisar una biblioteca en lo que me queda de vida. De hecho no pienso volver a hablar, pensar, tocar o mencionar nada que tenga la más mínima relación con apuntes, exámenes o profesores en al menos seis meses. Tío, estoy tan cansado de todo…

Naruto se sentía igual. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado pero se sentía extenuado tanto física como mentalmente. Estaba cansado del ruido de la gente, de las aglomeraciones de la gran ciudad, de perseguir a Sasuke y de pensar día y noche en qué iba a hacer con su vida ahora que por fin había terminado la universidad. No podía sacarse a Ero-sennin de la cabeza y todos los sueños y esperanzas de los que le había hecho partícipe durante tanto tiempo.

—…ro claro, mi madre pretende que me ponga a trabajar al instante, ¡como si no estuviera agotado de estudiar! No me deja ni un día de respiro, aún me duele el culo de las mil horas que he pasado en esas sillas de mierda de la biblioteca y ella no considera que quizá me merezca unos pocos días de descanso.

—Tómate unas vacaciones —respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ése es el problema, no puedo. La clínica no cierra en verano y mi madre dice que _si de verdad quieres trabajar ahí ya puedes empezar a demostrar que sirves, no creas que vas a tener un trato especial por ser mi hijo, muchos jóvenes están deseando entrar como ayudantes, blablablá_ —parodió con gestos pronunciados—. Já, seguro que hay _miles_ de personas haciendo cola para trabajar de ayudante con mi hermana y su encantador carácter. No puedo creerme que después de todo lo que he tenido que sufrir en la carrera ahora tenga que caer en sus garras durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

—Búscate otro trabaj…

— ¡Ni hablar! Tú no sabes todo lo que he pasado para conseguir esto —Kiba agitó el montón de papeles en el aire—, no he pasado semanas estudiando los diez mil tipos de anfibios y reptiles extraños que algunos degenerados pueden tener como mascota ni he pasado horas, Naruto, _horas_, en los terrarios de la familia de Shino visitando además su enorme colección de bichos aunque no tuviera nada que ver con mi investigación sólo para no resultar desagradable, y tampoco he metido el brazo hasta el hombro dentro de una vaca para palpar sus intestinos y…

—Sí, sí, creo que ya lo he entendido, Kiba.

Kiba dejó caer el brazo con el que había estado representando sus exploraciones con el animal y suspiró derrotado.

— ¿Tú tienes ya algo?

—Dos profesores me han ofrecido quedarme como ayudante en sus departamentos y otros tres dicen que pueden colocarme sin problemas. Tsunade me ha dicho que un par de antiguos colaboradores de Ero-sennin le han preguntado por mí; tienen buenos contactos y Ero-sennin estuvo trabajando activamente en sus círculos durante un tiempo…

— ¡Pero eso es cojonudo, tío! Lo difícil es que se fijen en ti pero si ya lo has conseguido… Además, es lo que siempre has querido, ¿no? Y pensar en lo que me reí cuando te decantaste por ciencias políticas… Al final acabarás dirigiendo el país mientras yo sigo colocándole los guantes a mi querida hermanita —dijo con amargura para, al segundo siguiente, mover la cabeza con energía y volver a hablar con animación—. Pero me alegro por ti. Sé que Shino ya ha fichado por un laboratorio de investigación con un nombre de esos rimbombantes en inglés que suenan a algo inteligente y que el tío siniestro ha vuelto a ofrecer a Sasuke la posibilidad de trabajar con él. Hasta en eso tiene suerte… ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Ino ha conseguido esta misma mañana un puesto de enfermera interna en el mismo hospital que Sakura, con la supervisión de Tsunade! ¿Te imaginas que al final acaba trabajando bajo las órdenes de Sakura? —Empezó a reírse como un loco—. ¡Eso sí que querría verlo!

—Nah, tú lo que quieres ver es a Ino con un traje de enfermera.

—Eso también, es una lástima que Sakura se ejercite para doctora, a ella tampoco le sentaría nada mal el uniforme… —meditó llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

—Estás enfermo, Kiba.

—Genial, ¿crees que Sakura querrá tratarme? Quizá le sugiera que me haga un chequeo comple… ¡eh!

Saltó hacia un lado para esquivar el puñetazo de Naruto que iba directo a sus costillas.

—Lo siento, pero el puesto de acosador de Sakura-chan está cogido, vas a tener que buscarte a otra.

Kiba soltó una carcajada y lanzó un puñetazo juguetón a su mandíbula que Naruto esquivó sin problemas.

— ¿Quién lo dice? —preguntó burlón—. ¿Tú y cuántos más?

Naruto le pasó el brazo por el cuello y le inclinó hacia abajo para frotar los nudillos contra su cabeza.

—Tu amo y señor, por supuesto.

— ¡Agh! ¡Suelta!

—Sólo si dices: oh, adorado Naruto-sama, sois tan apuesto y maravilloso que no tengo nada que hacer contra vos y os suplico clemencia…

— ¡Que me sueltes, maldita sea!

—No te oigo suplicar…

— ¡Cuando me sueltes pienso partirte la cara! ¡Argh! ¡Narutoooo!

Ahora sí que todo el mundo les estaba mirando. Por suerte estaban a pocos metros de la larga fila de coches de alumnos, así en caso de que alguno de los tres profesores que les observaba con aire estricto les invitara amablemente a abandonar el recinto, sería tarea fácil. En ese momento Naruto sintió la vibración del móvil en uno de sus bolsillos e inmediatamente liberó a Kiba para contestar. Intentó reprimir la mueca de decepción y poner voz alegre cuando constató que no era el gilipollas del bastardo quien al fin le llamaba, sino Ino.

—Felicidades, enfermera en ciernes.

Se separó unos centímetros el aparato de la oreja ante el grito de felicidad y descontento de Ino por no poder ser ella quien le diera la buena noticia.

— _¿Quién te lo ha dicho? _

—Kiba.

—_Será aguafiestas… Dile de mi parte que tiene la lengua casi tan rápida como la bragueta, juju…_

No hizo falta, Kiba había pegado su cabeza a la de Naruto y lo había escuchado perfectamente.

— ¡Fue Shino, Shino! —berreó contra el aparato.

—_Me temo que una vez más me perdí la diversión pero me lo han contado con todos los detalles… No pasa nada, seguro que aún puedo ver a muchas chicas dándole largas. Dile que no se preocupe, existen tratamientos para la eyaculación precoz y…_

Naruto rió con burla mientras Kiba seguía gritando a sus espaldas. Después de preguntar por el estado de Lee y asegurar a la entusiasta Ino que acudiría a la celebración que pensaba montar en el piso por su reciente contrato, colgó. Había indagado de pasada si había hablado con Sasuke, pero Ino contestó que aún no le había llamado. Dándole un golpe en el hombro a Kiba para que dejase de hablar solo de una vez y enfilase rumbo al coche, decidió que ya era hora de hacerle una visita. No podía creer que realmente se estuviera viendo obligado a presentarse en su piso, pero si ésa era la única forma en la que podía ponerse en contacto con él, no dudaría en hacerlo.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta intentó llamar a Sasuke de nuevo y tuvo que resistir el impulso de estampar el teléfono contra el parabrisas cuando escuchó el buzón de voz. Estaba harto, _harto_. Apoyó la cabeza en el cristal de la ventanilla y cerró los ojos. No le apetecía ver el cielo grisáceo que amenazaba con llover ni los enormes edificios ni las concurridas calles de la capital. Se limitó a escuchar cómo Kiba destrozaba con sus gorgoritos las últimas canciones de moda que retransmitían por la radio y el golpeteo rítmico de sus dedos sobre el volante. Cuando le preguntó dónde quería que le dejase, murmuró la dirección del Uchiha.

—Naruto… No sé si… —el interpelado abrió los ojos y observó cómo Kiba se pasaba la mano por la nuca, nervioso—. Quiero decir, entiendo que estés… Yo también lo estaría pero… Bueno, que no quiero ser el tío que te facilita el partirle la cara a Sasuke y acabar con vuestro récord de ocho meses sin una pelea.

'_Porque nos hemos visto cuatro veces en esos ocho meses de mierda'_ Naruto se mordió la lengua justo a tiempo de evitar espetarle algo como eso a Kiba.

—Simplemente hazlo —musitó en su lugar volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando finalmente bajó del coche, cerró la puerta con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria y se despidió de Kiba con un parco gesto de la mano mientras oía su amortiguado '¡Te recojo luego para lo de Kankurô!' a través del cristal. Ignoró su mirada preocupada y que permaneciera ahí estacionado hasta que un ensordecedor coro de pitidos cortesía del resto de conductores le obligó a ponerse de nuevo en marcha y reincorporarse al apabullante tráfico de Tokio. Y eso que aún no era hora punta.

La calle de Sasuke era tranquila, principalmente residencial pero con la animación y los establecimientos propios de una zona muy cercana al centro y sin los miles de personas que atestaban sus calles. Kiba tenía razón al envidiarle, era un lugar agradable y bien comunicado, además el bastardo tenía la suerte de pagar un alquiler barato por un piso más grande que el suyo. El edificio, bajo y recio, sobresalía debido al evidente diseño occidental. Levantado por los americanos tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, había sido pensado para alojar a diplomáticos y otros altos cargos durante unos pocos meses mientras pactaban la ocupación de la isla. Ahora, en cambio, sólo lo ocupaban ancianos retirados que, Naruto suponía, cincuenta años atrás habían tenido algún tipo de peso o poder en la política nacional como para ocupar la importante construcción. Uno de esos ancianos, a la que Sasuke se refería como Vieja Gata y que al parecer era amiga de la familia, era quien le alquilaba el apartamento. La mujer poseía las dos viviendas del cuarto y último piso y una de las dos del tercero, donde residía junto a un montón de gatos que solían andar sueltos a caballo entre las dos plantas y que Naruto siempre veía tomando perezosamente el sol en las escaleras o en el alféizar de las ventanas.

Tuvo la suerte de llegar justo cuando Sarutobi salía del portal. El anciano, al verle, esbozó una sonrisa sosegada que la barba y la pipa apagada no lograron ocultar y sujetó pacientemente la puerta hasta que Naruto llegó a su altura tras recorrer en un sprint los últimos metros que les separaban.

—Gracias, Sarutobi-sensei —agradeció con una sonrisa al tiempo que reemplazaba las viejas manos manchadas por la edad en la labor de sostener la pesada puerta.

—No es nada, hijo, no es nada —murmuró retirándose la pipa de la boca—. Hacía mucho que no te veía por aquí… —continuó, mirando al cielo—. ¿Todo bien, Naruto-kun?

—Todo va perfectamente… Aquí me tiene, tras dos infructuosos meses intentando comunicarme con el bastardo del piso de arriba y después de haberme recorrido más de media ciudad; totalmente listo y dispuesto a patear el culo a ese desgraciado por ser tan… él. Y usted, sensei, ¿cómo se encuentra?

No es que hubieran coincidido mucho en las ocasiones en las que Naruto había acudido a casa de Sasuke en los casi tres años que llevaba viviendo ahí, pero el anciano maestro de shodō (1) siempre tenía unos minutos para pararse a charlar con él e interesarse por su vida o para recordarle con malicioso regocijo el momento en que se habían conocido, cuando Naruto se plantó en mitad de la calle y se puso a vociferar llamando a Sasuke, insultándole con todo lo que tenía por una pelea que ya ni recordaba e increpándole a bajar y hacerle frente. Cómo iba a saber él que el bastardo había ido al aeropuerto a despedir a su hermano y que un 'vecino anónimo' (con el tiempo y tras haber descartado a Chiyo, Naruto se había convencido de que había sido cosa del viejo Danzô, del tercero) había llamado a la policía por escándalo y alteración del orden público. Por suerte Sarutobi-sensei había intercedido a su favor aun sin conocerle y había despachado a los uniformados policías con las palabras amables pero férreas que ocultaba bajo esa engañosa apariencia de anciano inofensivo. Quién no querría un vecino así.

Sarutobi rió entre dientes ante tal desparpajo volviendo a colocar la pipa entre sus labios. Dio media vuelta con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda y comenzó a andar con su acostumbrada parsimonia.

—Eres un muchacho curioso, Naruto-kun… curioso y alborotador. Dale recuerdos míos a Sasuke-kun… e intenta controlar tu impetuosidad, no me gustaría regresar de mi apacible paseo y volver a encontrar a un chiquillo con el labio partido plantado obstinadamente ante la puerta principal.

—Quédese tranquilo —contestó a su pesar con una sonrisa revoloteándole en los labios—, se los daré en cuanto el bastardo recupere el conocimiento.

Dirigió una última mirada al anciano que avanzaba lentamente por la calle moviendo suavemente la cabeza de un lado a otro y riendo aún entre dientes y se metió en el edificio. Mientras esperaba al destartalado ascensor meditaba sobre qué postura adoptar con respecto a Sasuke. La corta conversación con el pacífico maestro había mitigado su exaltado estado de ánimo y en el fondo sabía que era mejor así; cuando se enfurecía y atacaba a Sasuke de frente nunca lograba nada, Sasuke le esquivaba con total facilidad y se cerraba en banda antes de que Naruto fuera siquiera consciente de lo que había pasado. Definitivamente ésa era una mala estrategia si lo que quería era averiguar qué demonios pasaba con él. Además, reflexionó mientras el elevador ascendía con mortal lentitud hasta el último piso, quizá Sasuke tuviera sus propias razones para no haber acudido la otra noche o para llevar tantas semanas desaparecido. Que las entendiera era otra cosa, pero al menos podía respetar que Sasuke las tuviera o que para él resultaran justificación suficiente.

—Ante todo calma, Naruto —se gruñó a sí mismo entre dientes mientras el ascensor se detenía con un pequeño bote—. Si en el peor de los casos se pone gilipollas siempre puedes recurrir a la vieja usanza y discutirlo con los puños.

Con un suspiro salió al acogedor rellano y se volvió hacia la puerta de su izquierda. Presionó el timbre con tres toques cortos y rápidos y esperó. Al rato, Sasuke abrió la puerta y recargó el antebrazo en el quicio bloqueando con su cuerpo la entrada.

— ¿Interrumpo? —preguntó Naruto con sorna ante la semi desnudez del contrario, que sólo vestía unos pantalones.

Sasuke aún le observó unos segundos más antes de replicar.

—Siempre.

Se dio la vuelta y Naruto soltó un resoplido burlón a sus espaldas mientras entraba tras él y se descalzaba.

—Dice Sakura que has acabado el año con buena nota —Naruto siguió su voz hasta el salón, donde le encontró recogiendo diversos papeles de la mesita frente al sofá. A Naruto le parecieron facturas—. ¿Has decidido ya qué vas a hacer?

—No, me han hecho un par de ofertas pero todavía no he decidido nada, Tsunade dice que debería continuar con el proyecto de Ero-sennin pero no sé si soy… no sé si quiero hacerlo.

Sasuke le observaba con calma sentado en uno de los brazos del sofá. A Naruto le pareció que abría la boca para decir algo, pero se adelantó a él con rapidez volviendo a tomar la palabra.

—Me dijo Sakura-chan que has sido el mejor promedio de tu facultad, menuda sorpresa, ¿no? —Cuestionó con sarcasmo—. Menos mal que la tenemos a ella, si no llega a ser por sus comentarios tú y yo tendríamos tanto que contarnos cada vez que nos vemos que daría al traste con tu estudiado plan de convivir con nosotros una hora cada tres meses.

Sasuke soltó una risa baja, sibilante, luego se levantó, pasó al lado de Naruto y se metió en la cocina. Al poco tiempo reapareció con un botellín de cerveza en cada mano. Alargó uno a Naruto y después volvió a su posición anterior, sentándose de nuevo en el brazo del sofá mientras Naruto apoyaba la espalda en la pared. Sasuke echó un trago largo a la botella cerrando los ojos y luego los volvió a clavar en él.

—Es lo único que tengo para beber en la nevera —explicó. Naruto hizo un movimiento indefinido con el hombro y le dio un trago a su cerveza—. Iba a pasarme el otro día pero tuve que solucionar unos problemas de última hora.

Naruto volvió a llevarse el botellín a los labios sin apartar la mirada de Sasuke. El líquido bajó por su garganta y le enfrió el pecho. Supo que estaba disculpando su ausencia a su austera manera, aunque entre decir lo que había dicho y no decir nada no había mucha diferencia. Naruto le conocía desde hacía demasiado tiempo y sabía que lo más probable era que no mintiese; Sasuke no necesitaba mentir cuando quería ocultar algo, simplemente lo ocultaba abiertamente y punto. Exactamente como ahora.

—Estás de suerte, esta noche Ino piensa celebrar que la han aceptado en el puesto de enfermera que quería y nos ha invitado a todos a su piso. ¿Crees que volverán a surgir asuntos urgentes o tu apretada agenda te permitirá desperdiciar unos minutos con nosotros?

— ¿Has venido a lloriquear, usuratonkachi?

—No, he venido a verte antes de que se me olvide esa cara de bastardo que tienes. Joder, el año pasado al menos nos veíamos en los entrenamientos pero este año decidiste no apuntarte sin avisarme siquiera y no has podido ni pasarte a saludar. ¿Qué cojones te pasa, Sasuke? ¡Hace meses que no hablamos…!

Sasuke esperó hasta que la última nota de indignación e ira reverberó y se extinguió entre ellos. Naruto había ido subiendo la voz poco a poco hasta casi gritar.

—He hablado con Ino y voy a ir —respondió tranquilo, elevando un hombro—, así que si sólo has venido a eso ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

No le estaba echando, Naruto lo sabía, no había ningún tipo de socarronería o animadversión en la mirada limpia y relajada, sólo el deseo de atajar la discusión que flotaba ya en el ambiente. Era consciente de que debería seguir el ejemplo de Sasuke y no poner las cosas difíciles pero sentía que aún tenía cosas que decir.

—Voy a darme una ducha.

Sasuke se puso de pie dos milisegundos antes de que él empezara a hablar y, sin soltar el botellín, lo alzó hacia Naruto como si brindara a su salud, bebió otro trago largo y se perdió por el pasillo. Naruto escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta del baño mientras miraba absorto su casi acabada cerveza. Entre que hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían y que las últimas veces que habían coincidido no se había producido ningún choque entre ellos, no supo decir en qué momento exacto parecía que Sasuke había decidido abogar por la total eliminación de sus peleas incluso si eso significara huir de él como en esa ocasión. Se sintió repentinamente confuso, ya que desde que se conocían había sido una forma de entenderse cuando no les bastaban las palabras o preferían romperse la boca a hablar de sentimientos. Suspiró y deslizó una mano entre los mechones de su nuca. Después, moviéndose con total familiaridad por la casa, fue a la pequeña cocina a por otra cerveza. Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la nevera escuchó un maullido amortiguado. Con una media sonrisa, se dirigió hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta. Al instante dos de los animales de la Vieja Gata se colaron en la casa. Naruto se acuclilló, acarició a Denka y rascó a Hina, que frotaba la cabeza contra sus piernas, detrás de las orejas murmurando palabras cariñosas. El minino cerró los ojos y movió la esponjosa cola de un lado a otro haciendo que Naruto sonriera con malicia. Todavía sentía cómo su ego aumentaba de forma absurda cada vez que recordaba aquella vez en la que Sasuke le dijo que poco había faltado para que el animal le arrancara la mano a Suigetsu cuando lo había intentado acariciar. Era infantil y estúpido, pero el imbécil ése nunca le había caído bien.

Tras una última carantoña regresó con calma a la cocina y soltó un silbido de admiración al abrir la nevera. Sasuke no había mentido al decir que no tenía nada más para beber, de hecho, exceptuando cuatro cervezas y un bentō (2) con una bandeja de poliestireno, estaba completamente vacía. Sí que debía haberse volcado en los exámenes si no había tenido tiempo ni para ir a comprar. Con una nueva cerveza en la mano regresó al salón y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Observó de reojo el periódico doblado sobre la mesa y el móvil que estaba a su lado. De mucho le servía tenerlo, pensó dándole un sorbo a la botella. Como de costumbre, el piso estaba limpio y ordenado. No había ropa desperdigada por las sillas ni revistas o papeles por la mesa como en su propio apartamento. Y, por supuesto, los apuntes no se amontonaban en tambaleantes columnas que amenazaban a cada segundo con caer. No podía verlo, pero Naruto hasta podría jurar que dentro de los armarios todo estaría perfectamente colocado. Bajo la ventana había dos cajas grandes de cartón con un montón de libros de economía y mercado que Sasuke había debido guardar nada más terminar los exámenes. La estantería estaba vacía, seguramente en espera de reemplazar el hueco de los libros por cuentas y reportes empresariales de la compañía para la que finalmente decidiera trabajar. Él mismo debería hacer lo propio cuando decidiera por fin qué hacer con su futuro; reestructurarse y prepararse para seguir adelante. Qué fácil sonaba. Distraídamente se preguntó en qué momento había empezado a eludir los retos. Ero-sennin no le reconocería, pensó con amarga burla, o se sentiría tan defraudado que no querría reconocerle.

—Tsk, Hina… —suspiró inclinándose para recoger al minino que le mordía el calcetín. Subió al animal a su regazo y dejó que se acomodara apoyando la cabeza en su antebrazo. Los bigotes le hacían cosquillas en la piel y le pinchaban levemente el músculo. Con la mano libre volvió a rascar tras las orejas y en respuesta recibió un ronroneo—. Lo siento, Hina, lo nuestro nunca podría funcionar, tú tienes demasiado pelo y yo soy demasiado guapo como para no transmitir estos genes. Además, el bastardo nunca dejaría que pasase por aquí a visitar a alguien que no fuera él…

— ¿Tú crees? —Naruto giró la cabeza lo suficiente como para poder lanzarle una mirada burlona de refilón por encima del sofá. Además de los pantalones de antes, Sasuke llevaba una camisa sin abotonar y se secaba el pelo con una toalla—. Tenías que dejarlos pasar, ¿verdad?

Naruto ignoró el gesto desabrido de cabeza que usó para señalar a los gatos y en su lugar contestó.

—Vamos, bastardo, ¿a quién quieres engañar? Sé que no te molesta ni la mitad de lo que dices que estén aquí—insinuó con una sonrisita. En su brazo, Hina bostezó.

—Siempre dejan todo lleno de pelos —respondió alejándose hacia la cocina.

— ¿Y?

—Sakura es alérgica —contestó desde allí.

Naruto soltó una carcajada irónica, sin malicia.

— ¡Como si eso te importara! —Sasuke reapareció con una nueva cerveza y un cuenco naranja con agua que dejó en el suelo. Casi al momento Denka se acercó para beber separándose al fin de sus talones—. Lo dices como si alguna vez fueras a invitarla a venir. Joder, Sasuke, pero si incluso me dejarías a mí fuera si pudieras.

El otro volvió a desaparecer y al momento regresó con un taburete que colocó frente al sillón.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no puedo…?

—Venía dispuesto a echar la puerta abajo.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa ante el rostro desafiante y seguro de sí mismo. Se inclinó sobre Naruto y acarició a Hina. Después retrocedió, se sentó en el taburete y se pasó una mano por el pelo húmedo echándoselo hacia atrás con una naturalidad que Naruto envidiaba.

—Estarías muerto, Uzumaki.

Naruto rió con fuerza.

—He echado esto de menos, bastardo. Te he echado de menos.

Era verdad. Había sido un año largo y estresante con proyectos de fin de carrera, con duros exámenes finales y con la presión de obtener buenas calificaciones para el cada vez más próximo futuro. Era su mejor amigo y no le importaba admitir abiertamente lo mucho que había notado su ausencia. Puede que con trece años fuera su enemigo declarado y que hasta los quince no admitiera a regañadientes que no le caía _tan_ mal, y sólo a los diecisiete, tras la muerte de Jiraiya y después de que su fachada de indiferencia se derrumbara ante Sasuke, había sido capaz de darle las gracias por haber estado siempre ahí. Y es que era verdad, pensó Naruto con lentitud observando el rostro relajado del contrario. Sasuke siempre, _siempre_ había estado ahí. Su complicada relación había evolucionado adoptando mil formas distintas desde que se conocían, pero de una forma u otra la presencia de Sasuke siempre había sido una maldita constante en su vida.

Entre burlas y tragos de alcohol, Naruto se dispuso a relatar los acontecimientos más importantes de las últimas semanas, comenzando con el estrellato de Kiba y terminando por enumerar los más recientes pormenores del grupo de entrenamiento de taijutsu (3) ahora que Sasuke lo había dejado. Ambos se encontraban recordando el último campeonato en el que habían participado juntos más de un año atrás, cuando el móvil de Sasuke empezó a vibrar arrancando un eco entrecortado a la madera de la mesa y desplazándose unos centímetros con cada vibración. Sasuke lo alcanzó y le dirigió una mirada rápida a la parpadeante pantalla antes de descolgar con calma.

—Itachi —Naruto oyó el murmullo de una voz grave al otro lado del teléfono—. …Sí.

Sasuke se levantó entre el frufrú de su camisa abierta y desapareció fuera de su ángulo de visión. Naruto echó la nuca hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del sofá y suspiró cuando oyó cerrarse una puerta a sus espaldas.

—Es tan difícil llegar hasta él… —rascó distraídamente a Hina en el lomo y el animal estornudó—. Sí. Eso mismo digo yo.

A los pocos minutos y tras dos cortos tragos más de la casi acabada cerveza por parte de Naruto, Sasuke reapareció volviéndose a sentar frente a él.

—Me alegra ver que has recordado que para que sea funcional el móvil debería estar encendido. ¿Lo has conseguido tú solito o te han echado una mano? Porque he pasado las últimas semanas escribiéndote y llamando como un gilipollas sin que contestaras.

Sasuke alzó una ceja ante la repentina y agresiva verborrea.

—Necesitaba concentración para estudiar —respondió con impasibilidad mirando más allá de Naruto. Éste resistió el impulso de darse la vuelta a sabiendas de que tras él no había nada digno de atención.

—Claro, para ser el número uno de tu promoción.

—Exacto.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y se pasó una mano por la cara. Cuando Sasuke se ponía en plan hermético no había dios capaz de sacarle una palabra. Era desquiciante.

— ¿Y cómo van las cosas por Osaka? —preguntó ante la llamada de Itachi. El otro se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, vació la cerveza de un trago y depositó la botella sobre la mesa. Definitivamente su mente se encontraba lejos de ahí, como si la corta conversación con su hermano siguiera captando toda su atención aun después de colgar. Nunca lo admitiría, pero a veces Naruto odiaba profundamente la figura lejana y misteriosa que constituía Itachi. Menos, todavía, admitiría que bajo ese odio secreto y oscuro se encontraba en realidad la más terrible envidia. Envidia por que fuera la persona más presente en la vida de Sasuke, envidia por la compleja relación que, intuía más que sabía, Sasuke mantenía con él, envidia porque él jamás había tenido la oportunidad de tener algo así y nunca la tendría y envidia porque no podía ocupar el lugar central de Itachi en el universo de Sasuke como Sasuke estaba en el suyo.

—Normal.

Se le encogió el estómago. Por un segundo le había parecido que Sasuke respondía a su amargo y nostálgico hilo de pensamientos dándole la razón y tardó unos momentos en serenarse. _'¿Vas a empezar a lloriquear por eso a estas alturas?'_ se preguntó mentalmente con cierto desprecio. Hacía siglos que había aceptado que nunca sería para él como el hermano que él mismo consideraba a Sasuke. Joder, incluso hacía años que había aceptado que Sasuke se aislara con su pequeño grupito de inadaptados y dividiese el tiempo que dedicaba a su amistad y hasta hacía meses que había encajado –a su manera– que cada vez se vieran menos y su presencia pareciera más y más distante. Una parte de él sabía que debía hacer caso a Sakura y madurar. Otra le decía que le arrancara a golpes la promesa de que todo iba a volver a ser como antes, como esas agotadoras y eternas tardes de instituto echando carreras en la pista de atletismo bajo el sol abrasador.

— ¿Vas a ir allí con él?

Había tardado demasiado en volver a hablar, y finalmente Sasuke volvió a clavar la vista en él, mirándole atentamente a los ojos como si buscara el sentido de la estúpida conversación.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con cierta lentitud. Parecía que por fin se centraba en el diálogo.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Somos libres. Ya no tenemos nada que hacer. Yo si pudiera huiría unas semanas de Tokio —replicó doblando una pierna y apoyando el pie en el canto de la mesa con indolencia. '_Si tuviera un sitio al que ir_'.

Sasuke pareció meditarlo medio segundo antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Este verano no iré de visita. ¿Y tú? ¿Irás a ver a Jiraiya?

Naruto ni siquiera intentó seguir el complicado proceso mental –o quizá no tanto, quién sabe. A fin de cuentas en realidad no sabía nada de la relación de Sasuke con Itachi– mediante el cual el bastardo había unido una posible visita a su hermano con los sentimientos encontrados que sabía que la muerte de Jiraiya despertaba en él. No se lo esperaba y la pregunta le cogió desprevenido, casi como un golpe bajo. Naruto desvió la mirada y de un sorbo terminó la botella. El líquido le supo caliente y desagradable y lo retuvo en la boca antes de tragarlo con asco.

Habían pasado casi cinco años pero todavía no había sido capaz de ir a visitar la sepultura de Jiraiya. Casi ni recordaba las innumerables excusas que se había puesto a sí mismo para no ir, empezando por la tarde del funeral en la que se había refugiado en casa de Sasuke sin ninguna explicación y se había pasado horas en esa cama ajena como si realmente estuviera enfermo. Aunque la verdad es que sí que se sentía enfermo, casi como si también él hubiera muerto o estuviera a punto de morir. Hasta que esa noche y tras haber respetado con deferencia su necesidad de intimidad, Sasuke no se deslizó en su futón y le pasó un tentativo brazo por encima, no fue capaz de entender por qué había elegido la residencia Uchiha entre todos los refugios posibles. Y lloró. Lloró como un crío, asustado, perdido y con dolor. Nunca nadie podría comprender lo que para él significaba haber compartido eso con Sasuke. Nunca lo habían hablado, pero Naruto sabía, de alguna forma sabía, que en las contadas ocasiones en las que surgía el nombre de Jiraiya en la conversación Sasuke también recordaba esa noche. Seguramente nadie aparte de él entendiera lo solo y traicionado que se había sentido tras su muerte. Había sido su guía en tantos aspectos de su vida que todavía no había podido perdonar que se marchara pese a ser al mismo tiempo vergonzosamente consciente de lo injusto que era tal sentimiento.

Aunque, en realidad… Quizá ya fuera hora de dejarse caer por allí para hacerle una visita. Tenía muchas cosas que contarle. Y después debería ponerse en contacto con los padres del bastardo y darles una vez más las gracias. Seguía sintiéndose profundamente agradecido por la incondicional amabilidad de Mikoto y la breve mirada inexplicablemente cálida de Fugaku y la naturalidad y el respeto con que le acogieron ese día en su casa cuando se presentó invasivo, sin pedir permiso y sin ofrecer una palabra. Y luego llamaría a Tsunade e irían a brindar por Ero-sennin, y hablarían y recordarían todo lo que no habían sido capaces de llorar en años.

—Sí… Sí. Un día de éstos —asintió con firmeza. Se le ocurrió según hablaba y decirlo fue tan sencillo, tan natural, que hasta se sorprendió cuando las palabras salieron de su boca—. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Tuvo la sensación de que Sasuke tardaba eones en responder.

—Claro. Un día de éstos.

Denka se había hecho una bolita en el suelo, tumbándose encima de uno de los pies de Sasuke en una clara muestra de posesividad. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa rápida, apenas un destello de dientes y no necesitó más de dos segundos para cambiar de tema de conversación al tiempo que se estiraba con pereza y se rascaba el estómago levantándose la camiseta. Tener a Hina encima era como cargar con una estufa ronroneante. De pronto empezaba a sentir demasiado calor.

— ¿Vas a aceptar la oferta de Orochimaru? Ese pobre hombre lleva rogándote que trabajes con él casi desde que empezaste la universidad. ¿Cuántas veces te lo ha pedido ya? ¿Siete? ¿Ocho?

—Dieciséis.

Naruto soltó una carcajada y Sasuke estiró una de las comisuras de su boca en una sonrisa relajada. La insistencia de Orochimaru había sido motivo de burlas e insinuaciones desafortunadas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y?

—No lo sé.

—Deberías pensarlo, el tío es un poco rarito pero…

Naruto se interrumpió al sentir su bolsillo derecho vibrar. Apartó a Hina con una mano haciendo que el animal maullara ofuscado y sacó el móvil del pantalón. Leyó rápidamente el mail de Kiba y volvió a guardar el aparato.

—Es Kiba —suspiró—, dice que me esperan en cuarenta minutos. La otra noche se ofreció a llevar a Kankurô al aeropuerto y como le sobraba un asiento libre en el coche me apunté. Me voy o no llego.

Sasuke asintió con un ruidito de garganta. Nuevamente parecía centrado en sus pensamientos. Luego se puso en pie y, una vez más, desapareció por el pasillo. Naruto se levantó tras quitarse de encima a Hina, que se había vuelto a acomodar, y el minino bajó al suelo de un elegante salto para reunirse con el también indignado Denka, que se lamía una pata dando la espalda a Naruto. Éste llevó su botella vacía y la de Sasuke a la cocina y después fue a la entrada para calzarse.

—Eh, usuratonkachi —atrapó por acto reflejo el objeto que el Uchiha le lanzaba según se incorporaba. Sonrió cuando reconoció el balón de rugby de Kiba—. Dáselo a Kiba de mi parte.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua mientras hacía girar el balón entre sus manos con velocidad. No lo había visto desde que, tres años atrás, Kiba pisara por primera y última vez el apartamento de Sasuke y lo hiciera acompañado del paquete que acababa de recibir por correo urgente desde Inglaterra. Naruto seguía sin saber cómo habían conseguido romper dos lámparas y el cristal de la ventana de un único e inofensivo pase demostrativo para enseñar a Lee a recibir el balón, aunque había sido francamente divertido ver cómo Kiba suplicaba a Sasuke de rodillas para que se lo devolviera.

—En el fondo tienes un gran corazón, deberías demostrarlo más a menudo —lanzó con fuerza el balón a Sasuke y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada cuando lo atrapó sin problemas. Recibió el potente pase de vuelta que volaba directo a su cara antes de que le golpeara y apresó el balón con una sonrisa por la certera (y malintencionada) puntería del otro—. Por cierto, Sarutobi-sensei me ha pedido que te diera recuerdos.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y Naruto dio un par de vueltas más al objeto antes de abrir la puerta.

—Bueno, Sasuke… Ha sido un placer.

Giró la cabeza sobre su hombro y observó cómo Sasuke le miraba fijamente, negaba imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y apoyaba un hombro en la pared cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya nos veremos.

—Claro. Nos vemos en un rato, bastardo.

* * *

><p>Cogiendo aire, preparó mentalmente su discurso-disculpa por llegar más de media hora tarde y llamó al timbre. No era su culpa que Kiba le hubiera convencido para acercarse a un parque a practicar unos cuantos pases de rugby después de despedir a Kankurô en el aeropuerto y llevar a Gaara y Temari a sus respectivos apartamentos. Kiba le había asegurado que había tiempo de sobra y casi le había rogado que practicase con él. Como resultado los dos habían acabado llenos de barro (Kiba con un desgarrón en la pernera del pantalón tras un brusco placaje de Naruto) y con su respiración elevándose en nubes blancas hacia el cielo oscuro mientras reían extenuados intentando recuperar el aliento. Había sido en esa parte cuando Naruto se había percatado de la hora y había gritado a Kiba hasta casi quedarse ronco porque ahora tendría que ir a casa a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa y luego resistir las demandantes increpaciones de Ino por llegar tarde a su celebración. El hecho de que viviera en la otra punta de la ciudad tampoco ayudaba mucho, y encima cuando recién salía de casa había tenido que aguantar el mensaje burlón de Kiba en el que se jactaba de haber llegado ya y le decía que era el único que faltaba.<p>

La puerta se abrió bañándole con una agradable luz amarillenta procedente del interior y Naruto se lanzó a contar su historia. Ino podía ser tan terrible como Sakura cuando se enfadaba.

—…lpa de Kiba, si hubiera tenido que volver a casa en metro habría tardado horas y…

— ¿Y qué pasó después?

— Sai…

—Hola —saludó con simpleza.

—Tsk, aparta.

Naruto hizo a un lado a Sai y entró en el piso. Alguien había puesto música y de la pequeña cocina llegaba olor a algo frito. Naruto apostaría a que Chôji se encontraba ahí metido dando rienda suelta a su talento culinario. Esquivó a un entusiasta Lee que se detuvo a saludarle con una lata de refresco en la mano y se acercó al acogedor salón en busca de Ino para felicitarla de nuevo después de constatar con una rápida visual que no se encontraba en el pequeño recibidor. Alguien posó una mano en su hombro y se dio la vuelta.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —Saludó con una sonrisa espontánea—. Vaya, estás… impresionante —admiró contemplando el vestido de tirantes rojo oscuro que llevaba. Kiba pasó por detrás de él y le dio una colleja.

— ¡Deja de babear, degenerado!

— ¡Estás muerto, Kiba! —amenazó. El otro sólo rió y se lanzó de un salto al sofá, cayendo encima de Shino y Neji—. ¿Dónde está Ino? —preguntó girándose de nuevo hacia Sakura.

—Ha ido un momento a su habit… Ah, no, mira, ya ha vuelto —señaló. Naruto siguió su gesto y frunció el ceño al ver que la chica llevaba un pañuelo de papel en la mano y tenía los ojos algo rojos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Mientras preguntaba, Hinata se había acercado a ella y la abrazaba con delicadeza. Cuando se separaron, Ino esbozó una sonrisa trémula. Sakura bufó con impaciencia.

—Nada, ya la conoces… La idiota se ha emocionado demasiado con lo del contrato para enfermera. ¡Alegra esa cara, Ino-cerda, que ha llegado Naruto! —la pinchó vociferando. Ino levantó la vista, puso una mueca y gritó algo que la música distorsionó—. ¿Ves? Está perfectamente.

Sakura le preguntó por su ceremonia de graduación y ambos se embarcaron en una divertida conversación acerca de sus respectivas recepciones que en seguida derivó en Tsunade y su mal vicio con el alcohol. Naruto se carcajeaba al oír cómo había conseguido colar una botella de sake en el acto para desesperación de su pobre asistenta personal, cuando la música paró de golpe e Ino empezó a chillar.

— ¡…Ten cuidado!

Naruto y Sakura caminaron hacia el salón para encontrar a Ino rodeando protectoramente un elegante centro de mesa compuesto por lo que a Naruto le parecieron delicadas orquídeas. Sai la miraba sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro, acaso cierta confusión por la reacción de la chica. Aunque a primera vista la escena pudiera parecer cómica, había algo en el rostro de Ino que quitaba las ganas de reír. Incluso Kiba evitaba mirar directamente la escena, dejando traslucir cierto malestar en la forma en que fruncía la boca.

— ¡No te atrevas a acercarte!

—I-Ino-chan, Sai-kun no lo ha hecho con mala intención… —murmuró Hinata. El ambiente se había vuelto inexplicablemente tenso. Sakura se puso en seguida al mando de la situación plantándose al lado de Sai.

—Sai, manazas, ¿qué has hecho ahora?

—Quería saber si eran de verdad, son tan perfectas que parece plástico pero dudo que Ino-san accediera a tener algo así y tenía curiosidad.

— ¡¿Y para eso tenías casi que espachurrarlas?

—Tranquila, Ino.

—Es mejor que no te metas, Tenten…

Naruto no podía estar más de acuerdo con Neji.

—Si fueran de plástico no habría pasado nada y si son naturales acabarán por marchitarse y morir. Es estúpid…

— ¡No van a marchitarse! ¡Y no te atrevas a decir que es estúpido, Sai!

—Siento que estés alterada pero sigo pens…

Sakura rodeó con un brazo a Ino e hizo señas a Neji para que volviera a poner música antes de llevarla a su habitación. Después de unos segundos en silencio, Lee alzó su lata sonriente dando un par de palmaditas a Sai y conmovió a todos a no estar tristes y pasárselo bien, ya que la mejor arma contra las épocas funestas era explotar con aún mayor intensidad la flor de la juventud y disfrutar del ardor de la primavera. O algo similar. Naruto alzó las cejas sospechando seriamente que había pasado algo en la media hora que se había perdido por llegar tarde. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, le dieron una palmadita amistosa en la espalda mientras suspiraban tras él.

—Qué problemática es… —Naruto se dio la vuelta y saludó a Shikamaru con un gesto de cabeza—. Espero que se relaje de aquí a unos días porque, si no, no habrá quien la aguante.

— ¿A qué venía toda esa historia de las flores?

—Es Ino, ya sabes que siente un respeto extraordinario por las flores y todo ese rollo del ikebana (4), al parecer es obra de una de las maestras más respetadas del país, las ha recibido esta tarde como regalo y le han hecho mucha ilusión. Está algo… sensible. Y Sai nunca ha sido la personificación del tacto. ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde?

—Nah, el imbécil de Kiba… ¿Tú dónde estabas?

Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, Tenten, Hinata y Lee charlaban en un rincón mientras que Shino y Kiba peleaban por el mejor hueco del sofá.

—En la cocina, sólo me dejan fumar encima del fregadero. Chôji está también allí, alguien tenía que quedarse vigilando la comida mientras yo venía a ver qué pasaba, siempre me toca lo más problem…

—Ey, ey, ey, espera, para un momento —le cortó alzando una mano a la altura de la cadera—, ¿Sasuke no está ahí con vosotros?

Desde el principio había dado por sentado que estaría en la parte más tranquila de la casa, ya fuera con Neji y Shino o en la cocina con Chôji, cualquier lugar en donde pudiera evitar durante el mayor tiempo posible a esa nueva versión sobre-estimulada de Ino.

—No empieces otra vez, Naruto —se quejó Shikamaru masajeándose la sien con la palma de la mano y cerrando los ojos—, ahora vendrá.

—Je, Uchiha Sasuke no llega tarde a los sitios, llega a la hora o no llega, y te aseguro que después de más de cincuenta minutos no va a entrar por esa puerta —señaló estirando el brazo.

La voz de Shikamaru empezaba a sonar realmente hastiada cuando le encaró de forma directa con un suspiro.

—Mira, Naruto, lo mejor será que lo dejes estar. Ya es mayorcito para ir y venir por su cuenta y no creo que necesites que ni yo ni nadie te lo diga. Es la fiesta de Ino y si alguien tiene que pedirle cuentas es ella, no te inmiscuyas.

—…Te equivocas, sí que es asunto mío —se zafó de la mano que le agarraba del hombro sin saber muy bien en qué momento Shikamaru se había acercado tanto a él y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— ¡Naruto! —Dio media vuelta para mirar a Sakura, que iba hacia él con prisa con una pequeña sonrisa—. Ino ya está bien, vivir con ella no había sido tan horrible desde aquella vez en la que en la peluquería se equivocaron y le cortaron demasiado el pelo —murmuró, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Dónde vas?

—A buscar a Sasuke.

— ¿Qu… Por qué?

—Dile a Ino que lo siento.

— ¡Espera!

Puso una mano en el pomo de la puerta y Sakura le frenó tirándole del brazo.

—Esta misma tarde me dijo que vendría y no lo ha hecho, así que voy a ir a ver qué cojones pasa. Shikamaru se equivoca si piensa que no es asunto mío, en este instante me da lo mismo todo lo listo que sea, parece que no lo es lo suficiente como para entender cómo funcionan las cosas entre Sasuke y yo. Parece que ni el propio Sasuke lo sabe —terminó de un tirón, dándose la vuelta.

—Naruto, no vayas.

Ignoró el tono terriblemente serio de Sakura mientras abría la puerta.

—Deberías hacerla caso, Naruto. A Sasuke no le gusta que le controlen.

Sacudió la cabeza ignorando también el gesto grave de Shikamaru, que se había acercado y le observaba al lado de Sakura. Odiaba que siempre tuviera razón; él mismo habría dicho eso ante cualquiera que insistiera en perseguir a Sasuke contra su voluntad, era algo tan básico como no llamar gordo a Chôji o no dejar que Sai hablara en nombre de nadie.

—Hasta luego —murmuró por encima del hombro como despedida. Aún tuvo tiempo de oír a Tenten preguntando por qué se iba y a Chôji gritar que ya estaba lista la comida antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

* * *

><p>La noche había refrescado notablemente, el aire en los brazos desnudos hacía que se le pusiera la carne de gallina. Tokio tenía demasiada contaminación como para poder ver las estrellas desde el centro de la ciudad, así que Naruto no tenía forma de saber si finalmente las nubes habían conseguido encapotar el cielo o se trataba simplemente del efecto de la polución. De cualquier forma, mientras recorría las calles casi desiertas, deseó que no empezara a llover justo ahora. La lluvia no aplacaría su determinación de esperar a Sasuke en caso de que no se encontrara en casa, pero desde luego no ayudaría a templar su estado de ánimo.<p>

Estaba de suerte. Cuando casi alcanzaba el edificio de Sasuke distinguió a dos figuras saliendo del mismo. Teniendo en cuenta la hora y que apenas vivían siete personas en toda la construcción, casi no podía creer que fuera a conseguir entrar sin tener que avisar a Sasuke sobre su llegada dos veces en un mismo día. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, no se trataba de Sarutobi sino de dos de los amigos de Sasuke, Karin y el chico enorme y tranquilo que Naruto nunca recordaba cómo se llamaba.

—…no ha bajado todavía es porque no va a hacerlo. Deberíamos marcharnos.

—Maldito desgraciado, ¡no es justo! Pienso vengarme de esto, ese payaso retrasado de Suigetsu me las va a pagar…

La chica parecía resistirse a soltar la puerta y abandonar el lugar, lo que Naruto aprovechó para colarse dentro desoyendo el grito de indignación que soltó acompañado de dos o tres insultos cuando la golpeó ligeramente al pasar. Ignoraba si le habían reconocido o no, pero le daba lo mismo. Como no estaba de humor para aguantar la torturante lentitud del ascensor, se dirigió directamente a las escaleras abordándolas de dos en dos. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al tercer piso decidió disminuir la velocidad, no quería ni imaginar lo que podría pasar en caso de que tropezara accidentalmente con uno de los gatos que bien podrían estar pululando por ahí a pesar de la hora. Si ocurriese, ni un ejército de firmes Sarutobis podría impedir que la policía le arrestara tras la llamada del hosco Danzô, que además podría añadir el espléndido cargo de 'allanamiento de morada' a su denuncia.

Con la respiración agitada por las tres manzanas que había recorrido casi a la carrera y la ira que sentía apalancada en el pecho, pasó de puntillas ante la puerta de la Vieja Gata, esquivó a un gato atigrado tumbado en el segundo escalón y empezó a subir el último tramo de escaleras. A la mitad se detuvo durante un segundo porque creía haber oído algo. Aguzando el oído distinguió perfectamente el bajo murmullo de una voz ronca. Tras unos segundos de silenciosa espera en los que intentó convencerse de que venía de arriba y no de abajo, reemprendió la subida con renovada lentitud. No descartaba que se tratase de Danzô, en cuyo caso prefería poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos. Un nuevo susurro atravesó la oscuridad despejando cualquier duda acerca de su procedencia. Estaba claro que venía de arriba.

—…edan dos cervezas y seis horas.

—Siempre sabes cómo conquistarme…

Se quedó paralizado cuando subió el último escalón y llegó al cuarto piso. Como movidos por un resorte, sus ojos de clavaron instantáneamente en Sasuke, que apretaba con su cuerpo a Suigetsu contra la pared y devoraba su boca sin ternura ni delicadeza, con un tipo de extraña pasión que Naruto nunca le había visto y que se le hacía difícil de compaginar con él. Con horror, se dio cuenta de que no podía apartar la vista. Sentía una especie de morbosa fascinación por cómo Sasuke pegaba sus caderas y la forma en que todavía no había soltado su boca. Era como si… como si lo hiciera con frialdad, con un ímpetu helado y unas manos que abrazaban el cuerpo contrario con calor pero no con calidez. O quizá fuera él, que de pronto notaba un sudor helado bajándole por la espalda y pegándole la fina camiseta de algodón a la piel de forma desagradable. Permaneció unos segundos ahí, estático, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza a la altura de los oídos y contemplando estúpidamente cómo la mano de Suigetsu se enredaba en el pelo de Sasuke hasta que fue capaz de reaccionar y, dando la vuelta, comenzó a descender las escaleras sin poder formular aún ningún pensamiento racional aparte de la reacción visceral de moverse sin hacer el más mínimo ruido para que no le vieran. Sobre todo, que no le vieran.

El viento de la calle fue como una bocanada de aire fresco para quien se ahoga. Se sentía violento y mareado, casi como si fuera a vomitar. Se acuclilló apoyando la espalda en la fachada del edificio y se pasó las manos por el pelo intentando calmarse. La calle estaba totalmente vacía a excepción de un par de coches que pasaron deslumbrándole con luces blancas. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse encontrado con Jûgo y Karin (Jûgo. Así se llamaba) y probablemente no lo hubiera hecho de no ser por la solitaria figura que pasó unos metros por delante de él y le hizo dar un respingo. Se trataba únicamente de un tardío oficinista que parecía que recién volvía a casa, con el maletín en la mano y el nudo de la corbata casi deshecho. Ambos se miraron fijamente unos instantes antes de apartar la vista y seguir su camino. El haber recordado a los compañeros de Sasuke hizo que inmediatamente aflorara a su memoria la figura de Suigetsu, ahora bajo una nueva luz. No le conocía, pero la imagen mental que se había hecho de él a partir de sus pocos encuentros fortuitos no tenía nada que ver con la voz caliente y obscena que había escuchado, no era algo que hubiera podido predecir a partir de la actitud burlona y macarra que siempre le había observado y desde luego nunca se hubiera detenido a considerar que pudiera haber algo más aparte de eso en el imbécil de insulsa sonrisa fácil que parecía haberle desbancado en su amistad con Sasuke. Jamás hubiera podido imaginar que… que… Dios. Pasándose una vez más las temblorosas manos por la cara se incorporó, incapaz de permanecer ahí ni un minuto más.

* * *

><p>A las cinco y media, después de una noche plagada de sueños recurrentes en los que las imágenes de Sasuke y Suigetsu se sucedían con rapidez, decidió levantarse. El último había sido especialmente lúcido; se encontraba en una habitación insoportablemente blanca y diáfana, sin muebles ni puertas ni ventanas y con Sasuke, que parecía no verle por mucho que Naruto le hablara y le gritara. Cuando intentaba tocarle no podía, había alguna especie de barrera invisible que le impedía acercarse a él a más de treinta centímetros. Entonces, cuando por fin bajaba las manos exhausto y desesperado y sin saber cómo más llamar su atención, Suigetsu aparecía y Sasuke se volvía hacia él mientras el recién llegado miraba a Naruto por encima del hombro de Sasuke y esbozaba una sonrisa burlona que dejaba al descubierto unos dientes extremadamente afilados. Después surgía más gente, Sakura se materializaba a su lado como si hubiera observado todo desde el principio y entrelazaba su brazo con el suyo mientras miraba con tristeza a Sasuke y Suigetsu, que no hablaban ni llegaban a tocarse pero permanecían de pie, quietos, muy juntos, en una evidente aunque extraña intimidad. Karin también aparecía, gritaba a Suigetsu y se volvía hacia Sasuke en actitud suplicante y aunque él la miraba no contestaba a sus ruegos. La imagen de la chica cambiaba intermitentemente, Naruto tan pronto se encontraba contemplando el rostro lloroso y furioso de Karin, que de súbito volcaba en él su ira, como el de Ino, que se volvía hacia él y le culpaba por haber dejado la puerta abierta al marchar, el invierno había llegado y el viento helado había congelado su habitación. En algún momento aparecía Sai en un segundo plano, disculpándose por haber cortado las flores y moviéndose entre el resto de personas ofreciendo una disculpa formal a cada una de ellas. Todos, absolutamente todos menos Sasuke podían verle. Sasuke era el único que no le miraba. Él era el único al que no podía ver.<p>

* * *

><p>A las siete, cuando por tercera vez en menos de veinticuatro horas dobló la esquina apareciendo en la calle de Sasuke, las nubes seguían batallando contra el sol aunque parecía que éste empezaba a ganar terreno. La noche anterior había intentado por todos los medios no pensar en Sasuke al menos hasta que llegara a casa y consiguiese relajar su acelerado ritmo cardiaco. Había silenciado el móvil –Sakura le había llamado dos veces y no se encontraba con ánimo para hablar con nadie– y se había sentado contra la pared de su habitación para afrontar con calma sus pensamientos. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Sasuke fuera gay. Jamás le había visto interesado en nadie de forma romántica o sexual pero dado lo poco comunicativo que era en cuanto a los temas privados, tampoco le había dado mayor importancia. Hacía tiempo había sospechado de Karin, pero después de verlos interactuar desde lejos las dos veces que a lo largo de los años habían coincidido cuando salían cada uno por su cuenta, había desechado la idea. En realidad siempre había pensado que Sakura y él acabarían juntos, parecía algo tan natural e ineludible que, aunque le doliera y no pudiera evitar apretar los dientes cuando lo pensaba, ya se había hecho a la idea hacía mucho. Parecía que tan solo era cuestión de tiempo.<p>

Pero ahora… No sabía cómo manejar la nueva información. Y seguramente fuera ridículo que de todas las cosas que sentía, la que más fuerza tuviera fuera la decepción porque Sasuke no hubiera sido capaz de contárselo. Eso y que Sakura lo supiera casi sin lugar a dudas. De pronto todas sus veladas advertencias acerca de Sasuke cobraron sentido. Entendía que ella hubiera decidido guardar el secreto e intentara restar importancia a sus ausencias, pero ahora que Naruto lo sabía sentía que debía decírselo.

Había una furgoneta blanca aparcada delante del edificio. Esquivó a un hombre con uniforme beige que se tambaleaba a su lado bajo el peso de una enorme caja y parpadeó deteniéndose un momento cuando vio la puerta principal abierta de par en par. Tanta buena suerte no podía ser normal. Mientras ascendía con el lento traqueteo del ascensor, movía la pierna al ritmo de una melodía que había escuchado al pasar frente a la panadería que había a pocos metros de allí y que sin darse cuenta no dejaba se sonar en su cabeza. Cuando se detuvo en el cuarto piso y salió del ascensor, sintió un brusco vuelco en el estómago. La puerta de Sasuke estaba abierta y la luz del sol que entraba desde la ventana de la sala casi llegaba hasta el rellano. Dos jóvenes con idéntico uniforme beige maniobraban con el sofá del bastardo para intentar sacarlo por la puerta sin dañar nada. A un paso de él, la Vieja Gata controlaba con mirada suspicaz la operación gruñendo órdenes.

—Con cuidado, no quiero ver ni una sola raya en el barniz de la puerta, lo otro me da igual, puede permitirse un sofá nuevo sin problemas. ¿Y tú qué haces ahí? El chico no me dijo que fuera a venir nadie. ¿Qué quieres?

Naruto se giró hacia ella como un autómata cuando habló, sin escuchar ni una palabra pero sabiendo que se dirigía a él. La mujer, al ver su cara, frunció aún más el ceño.

—Oye, niño, ¿te encuentras bien?

¿Bien? ¿Si se encontraba _bien_? Tras cinco segundos más de muda parálisis en los que creyó que había perdido por completo el control sobre sus músculos, dio bruscamente media vuelta y se metió de nuevo en el ascensor. Salió a la calle como un huracán, con la adrenalina corriendo como fuego por su cuerpo y dispuesto a echar a correr en cualquier momento pero sin decidirse por ninguna dirección. Rápido, joder, _rápido_. Tenía que pensar. Leyó el flanco de la furgoneta sin darse siquiera cuenta ('Traslados Otogakure', con grandes caracteres de un gris pálido) y se pasó una mano por el pelo con desesperación. De pronto, como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo, rescató el móvil del pantalón y buscó el número con dedos torpes y temblorosos por la precipitación. Casi en seguida, y a pesar de la temprana hora, contestaron.

—_Naruto, estuve llamándote has…_

—Se ha ido, Sakura-chan, ¡Sasuke se ha ido…!

Del otro lado, sólo le llegó silencio.

— ¡Di algo, joder! ¡Tengo… tenemos que hacer algo!

—_Naruto… Yo no…_

— ¡¿No me oyes? Sasuke se va, Sakura-chan, ¡se va! No puede… ¡No puede irse!

— _¿Cómo lo s…?_

Naruto giró sobre sí mismo mientras la calle, el edificio, la otra punta de la calle y de nuevo la furgoneta pasaban a toda velocidad ante sus ojos.

—Estoy delante de su casa, se están llevando todas sus cosas, se va de verdad, joder, Sakura-chan, ¡se marcha…!

— _¿Qué estás haciendo all…?_

—Vine ayer a verle, por la noche, después de lo de Kib… No, después de lo de Ino, sí, vine, vine y le vi… Ya sé… joder, ya sé lo suyo, Sakura-chan, y ahora se marcha, joder, ¡se marcha…! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —gritó contra el teléfono con voz ronca.

—_Naruto… Naruto, escucha. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho_ —de pronto se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba llorando a pesar de seguir manteniendo un tono firme—. _Tienes… tienes que dejarlo. Si lo sabes… si ya lo sabes, entenderás que se vaya._

'_Esto no puede estar pasando'_, pensó con una sonrisa irónica.

—No, no lo entiendo, ¡no entiendo una mierda! ¡¿Tú sabes a dónde va? ¡Dímelo!

—_Lo siento, Naruto… lo siento. Es… Déjale. Yo…_

Naruto colgó de golpe, empezaba a sentirse más furioso de lo que nunca se había sentido. No contra Sakura, sino contra Sasuke. Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse para decidir qué hacer cuando de pronto la imagen de Shikamaru mirándole con seriedad desde lo más profundo de sus inteligentes pupilas saltó a su mente. Joder. Se llevó el móvil a la oreja rezando mentalmente que contestara y empezó a andar a grandes pasos por la acera sin dirección alguna pero sin separarse demasiado del edificio, como si inconscientemente creyera que en cualquier momento Sasuke fuera a aparecer para controlar cómo vaciaban la que había sido su casa durante tres años. _Cógelo. Cógelocógelocógelo_.

Ni siquiera dejó a Shikamaru hablar una vez oyó cómo descolgaban.

—Se ha ido. Sasuke se ha ido. Dime dónde está.

Nunca pensó que sería capaz de hablar con esa dureza a Shikamaru. Escuchó un largo suspiro y luego su voz.

—_Estación de Tokio _(5)_. Su tren sale a las ocho y diez._

Ni siquiera miró la hora. Colgó sin decir una palabra y corrió como no había corrido en toda su vida, con el móvil fuertemente apretado en un puño y el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca. Cuando por fin llegó a una calle mucho más ancha y transitada, detuvo al primer taxi que vio y espetó sin aliento su destino.

* * *

><p>Probablemente debería haberle extrañado que Sasuke estuviera en mitad del andén como si esperara su llegada cuando, según el panel de la estación, sólo quedaban doce minutos para que partiera el tren, pero en su mente no había más pensamiento que el de llegar antes de que Sasuke se fuera para poder impedirlo y sólo fue capaz de fijarse en la esbelta figura. De alguna forma ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando al llegar a la estación descubrió que el único tren que salía a las ocho y diez se dirigía a Osaka.<p>

No supo por qué empezó a caminar en vez de seguir corriendo tal y como había hecho al entrar a la estación, quizá el hecho de haberle visto y haber comprobado que aún estaba ahí le había dado cierta tranquilidad. Puede que simplemente se tratara de un intento de normalizar la situación, como si no estuviera pasando lo que sin duda alguna no podía estar pasando. Cuando llegó hasta Sasuke, una voz femenina anunciaba por los altavoces la llegada del tren procedente de Nagano y su respiración casi se había normalizado. Se sitúo a su lado, mirándole fijamente. El otro no cambió de postura, continuó contemplando fijamente el vagón parado frente a él.

—No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto.

No supo si había sido capaz de transmitir toda su decepción, el desengaño y traición que sentía. Finalmente Sasuke se giró hacia él. Sus ojos chocaron en medio del barullo formado por las conversaciones de la gente, los gritos agudos de niños que despedían a alguien y el chirrido de las vías ante la llegada de un tren. El altavoz no dejaba de sonar produciendo un eco que recorría todo el recinto y les envolvía en una burbuja.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó después de que Sasuke no despegara los labios.

—Me han ofrecido un buen puesto en la compañía de mi hermano.

Naruto soltó una carcajada amarga que le inflamó la garganta antes de cortarla secamente y hablar con rapidez.

—No, Sasuke, no te vas por eso. Nunca has querido seguir a tu hermano copiando todos sus pasos y no me creo que te hayan ofrecido un puesto que no pudieras encontrar aquí —no pensaba admitir lo evidente (6), así que siguió hablando como si Sasuke fuera a creerle—. Es la puta capital del país, nada puede igualarlo, no necesitas irte a ningún lado. No te vayas —añadió con urgencia sin despegar los ojos de los suyos. Sasuke sostuvo su mirada fijamente antes de apartar la vista a un lado y volver a girar el cuerpo hasta quedar frente al tren.

—No es algo que puedas cambiar.

Naruto empezó a respirar más deprisa con un acceso de rabia que le enronqueció la voz.

—No vas a irte. Después de todos estos años… No puedes, no vas a hacerlo. Volverás.

Se le encogió todo por dentro cuando le vio negar suavemente con la cabeza, una voz repitiendo frenéticamente en su mente que era mentira, era _imposible_ que nunca fuera a volver. Un sudor pegajoso empezaba a cubrirle las palmas de las manos.

— ¿Y Sakura-chan? —Preguntó sin aliento—. Siempre, siempre te ha querido. No puedes irte sin decírselo, no puedes irte sin despedirte de ella. No se merece esto.

Lo supo. Lo vio en el fondo de sus ojos, en esas pupilas hambrientas que parecían devorar todo el iris.

—Ya lo sabe. Joder, ya lo sabe. Soy yo el único que no se había enterado —en cuanto lo dijo en voz alta supo que era verdad. Todo se le estaba yendo de las manos, iba demasiado rápido, rapidísimo, tanto que no sabía si iba a poder soportarlo—. ¿Qué coño te pasa? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo estuvieras en tu nueva casa de mierda con tu nuevo trabajo de mierda y tu nueva vida de mierda? ¿Me llamarías por teléfono y me lo dirías? ¿O ni siquiera entonces pensabas hacerlo? —Gritó abriendo los brazos frente a sí—. ¡Contesta, Sasuke, joder! ¿Todos lo sabían? ¿Lo sabían _todos_ menos yo?

Le temblaba la voz y empezaba a sentirse patético. Patético y furioso y mucho más perdido de lo que se había sentido en años.

—Sobrevivirás sin mí, te lo asegur…

— ¡Cállate!

Le picaba la mano. A Sasuke, en cambio, debía arderle la cara. En torno a ellos las conversaciones se detuvieron y Naruto deseó que Sasuke le devolviera el golpe como cuando tenían trece años y se enteró de que Sakura le había pedido a Sasuke una cita y él había dicho que sí. Esa vez Sasuke no dudó en devolverle el puñetazo y regalarle dos más antes de que él consiguiera reaccionar. Había acabado tumbado sobre el caliente cemento de la cancha de baloncesto casi sin poder moverse, y sólo entonces Sasuke se había detenido y se había dejado caer a su lado, en silencio. Habían estado ahí horas, sin hablar, hasta que el sol se perdió por el horizonte. Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse del recuerdo cuando Sasuke volvió a girar el rostro hacia delante y se pasó la muñeca por la boca, sin mirarle. Deseó que llegara algún guardia y les echara por armar escándalo, cualquier cosa con tal de que no se subiera a ese maldito tren pero no pasó nada de eso y al poco rato la gente volvió a darles la espalda y el bajo murmullo que antes les rodeaba volvió a nacer.

—No puedes irte —afirmó con una calma que no sentía.

—…Lo que no puedo es quedarme —le corrigió a los pocos segundos.

Odiaba que estuviera tan sereno, odiaba que nada pudiera tocarle. Pensó a toda velocidad intentando encontrar la forma de hacer que se quedara, su mente viajó a toda prisa por sus días en el instituto, sus risas, sus peleas, pensó en los padres de Sasuke, en el resto de sus amigos y evocó a Shikamaru deseando encontrar algo que consiguiera retenerle. De pronto, las palabras de Sakura volvieron a flotar ante él.

— ¿Es por Suigetsu…? —Preguntó con la boca seca y una ira silenciosa naciéndole en las entrañas. No esperó a que respondiera—. Lo sé, os vi el otr… ayer, en tu casa. No me importa. Joder, Sasuke, a nadie le importa, Sakura-chan no…

—No hay nada entre nosotros —interrumpió con esa voz carente de emoción. Con un doloroso retortijón, Naruto lo vio todo claro.

— ¿Te vas por eso…? ¿Porque ese imbécil no…?

Sasuke giró la cabeza hacia él, volviéndole a mirar con sus impenetrables ojos negros durante largos segundos mientras a Naruto se le apagaba la voz.

—No es por Suigetsu.

Sintió el sabor de la bilis en su garganta ante la repentina comprensión y en un milisegundo ya había dado un irreflexivo paso atrás pensando que iba a vomitar. Notaba la cara caliente mientras sentía en toda su plenitud la implicación de sus palabras. Ante sus ojos pasaron como un flechazo los últimos meses, las imágenes mezclándose y superponiéndose sin orden alterando su cabeza; Sasuke dejando el grupo de taijutsu sin decírselo, su ausencia en todos los sitios que frecuentaba, la línea muerta de su teléfono que sólo parecía afectarle a él, las evasivas de Sakura y las advertencias de Shikamaru. Kiba placándole bajo el aire frío de la noche haciendo que llegara tarde, los comentarios que evidenciaban que todo el mundo estaba más o menos al día de lo que pasaba en su vida, Sakura alertando a Ino de que Naruto había llegado y él mismo relatándole todas y cada una de sus historias con chicas a lo largo de los años. La nevera vacía y sus recuerdos encerrados en cajas de cartón. Ino llorando y un delicado ramo de flores que le acababan de regalar. Sakura con una sonrisa resignada y su férrea fidelidad pese a sus sentimientos no correspondidos. Sasuke. Sasuke sonriéndole, Sasuke con semblante relajado, Sasuke dispuesto a matarse a golpes con y por él. Sasuke con once, doce, quince, veinte años. Sasuke. No quiso pensar en todos los años que habían pasado juntos, no quiso pensar en que no había sabido ver a través de él, no quiso pensar en cómo debía sentirse (en qué debía sentir) como para decidir que no aguantaba más y alejarse de él, marcharse de allí. Apretó con fuerza los dientes ante el agujero de culpabilidad que empezaba a sentir en el pecho y que parecía estar tragándole por dentro. Atajó ese vacío arrollador antes de que le engullera por completo decidiendo con un repentino brote de fiereza que no iba sentirse culpable. No era responsabilidad suya que a Sasuke le faltara valor para afrontarlo.

—No eres más que un cobarde —escupió con rabia. Si no lo fuera, no estaría huyendo. Si no lo fuera, las cosas no tendrían por qué cambiar.

Apretó los puños cuando una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro contrario antes de que girara y nuevamente sólo pudiera observar su suave perfil. Quería hacerle daño, quería que le doliera, no hacerle sonreír.

—Puede. Pero no soy masoquista.

A espaldas de Sasuke, en una de las grandes pantallas, Naruto vio cómo un gigantesco cinco se convertía en cuatro. Se quedaba sin tiempo.

—Eres un maldito egoísta.

Esta vez, sin embargo, la mirada de Sasuke se oscureció. Giró la cabeza con brusquedad hacia él y Naruto tragó saliva.

—No. Lo egoísta es pedirme que me quede.

Nuevamente el sabor de la bilis trepó por su garganta ante lo dicho por Sasuke y, sobre todo, ante la forma de decirlo, como si hubiera desgarrado a dentelladas las palabras antes de escupirlas.

A su alrededor un movimiento generalizado empezó a recorrer el andén, como una puesta en marcha colectiva que los barrió como una ola y Naruto comprendió que debían haber anunciado por megafonía que el tren se disponía a abandonar la estación en breves minutos. Los pocos pasajeros que aún permanecían en el andén empezaron a entrar ocupando sus asientos. Sasuke se giró hacia él y de repente Naruto lo vio muy adulto, muy adulto y muy lejano. Sakura tenía razón, ya no eran niños pero por un segundo deseó ser capaz de volver atrás en el tiempo y evitar que eso pasara, que no se enamorara de él, que no se fuera. Cualquier cosa. No estaba listo para decirle adiós y seguramente nunca lo estaría.

—Sasuke…

Sasuke negó suavemente con la cabeza y acto seguido se puso en marcha hacia la entrada más cercana del vagón. Naruto le siguió sin dudar. Sasuke entró y dio media vuelta para encararle, puede que quizás también para impedir que entrase tras él en caso de ser necesario. Apenas les separaba medio metro. Sabía que debería haber dejado las cosas así y no haber dicho nada más, pero todo parecía ya tan inevitable que le dio lo mismo.

—Eres… Eres mi mejor amigo. Eres mi hermano. Quisiera… —cerró los ojos durante medio segundo, agotado. Quería demasiadas cosas, comprendió sin aliento—. Quisiera poder querert…

La forma en que se afilaba la mirada contraria le dio la razón. No debería haber abierto la boca.

—No voy a decirlo —le cortó rápidamente sin compasión elevando la comisura de los labios en una sonrisa desganada—. Jamás me escucharás decirlo.

Ésa iba a ser su venganza.

Naruto asintió internamente, rendido, y escuchó el último aviso de los altavoces que informaba de la partida del tren hacia Osaka. Tuvo la sensación de que de pronto observaba todo desde fuera, como si se tratase de una pantalla y no de su propia vida. Retrocedió a trompicones hasta detrás de la línea de seguridad trazada en el suelo cuando un guardia se acercó a él moviendo los brazos y señalando intermitentemente el tren y el andén. Farfulló una disculpa observando a Sasuke dar media vuelta y le buscó con la mirada a través del cristal hasta que le localizó mientras avanzaba entre los asientos.

Se iba.

Se iba de verdad.

* * *

><p>Se quedó clavado en el andén durante bastante tiempo, el suficiente como para que seis trenes distintos llegaran y partieran y decenas de personas con rostro borroso pasaran a su lado. Cuando finalmente volvió a tomar conciencia de sí mismo y del tiempo que había estado ahí parado, salió de la estación a paso lento.<p>

Fuera, se encontró con Sakura. Se observaron frente a frente durante dos largos minutos hasta que ella salvó la distancia que les separaba y le abrazó suavemente poniéndose de puntillas.

—Lo siento —murmuró él en su oído. No entendía por qué se disculpaba exactamente, pero lo hacía. Quizá porque Sasuke no había querido escucharlo, pero él necesitaba decirlo. Sabía que nada de lo que dijera era suficiente por no haber podido retener a Sasuke, por haber sido la causa de que se fuera, por no haberse dado cuenta en todo ese tiempo y por haber hecho daño a Sakura, por haberle hecho daño a _él_, pero era lo único que podía ofrecer. En ese momento sentía que Sasuke se había llevado todo lo demás—. Lo siento.

Ella le pasó la mano tranquilizadoramente por la nuca cuando comenzó a llorar en silencio.

—Shh… Yo también. Yo también…

* * *

><p>(1) Shodō – se refiere al arte de la caligrafía japonesa. Literalmente significa 'el camino de la escritura' y constituye todo un arte de gran valor, difícil de perfeccionar y muy estimado en Japón.<p>

(2) Bentō – la típica ración de comida variada para llevar, presentada en cajitas con compartimentos y que suele contener arroz, vegetales y algún tipo de carne o pescado.

(3) Taijutsu – arte marcial japonés basado en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo del Japón tradicional.

(4) Ikebana – arte del arreglo floral japonés.

(5) Estación de Tokio – es la terminal donde confluyen la mayoría de las líneas del Shinkansen (tren bala) que recorren el país.

(6) Después de Tokio, Osaka es el centro económico de Japón. Cuenta con una fuerte zona administrativa y de negocios y tiene un gran poder económico. Naruto acierta cuando quiere afirmar que como potencia económica empresarial, Tokio es mayor, pero a nivel práctico no existe una diferencia demasiado pronunciada entre ambas, que es lo que no piensa admitir en su intento por mostrar a Sasuke que lo mejor es quedarse dada la supremacía de la capital.

* * *

><p>ENVIDIA'S NOTES – A los que hayan conseguido llegar hasta aquí… muchas gracias por leer. Espero de verdad que os haya gustado aunque sólo sea un poco. Como siempre agradezco un montón opiniones y críticas.<p>

Si alguien se lo pregunta… No, Naruto no quiere a Sasuke como Sasuke le quiere a él. Por mucho que me duela (y me duele. Y me siento un poco sacrílega) a quien Naruto quiere es a Sakura, es algo que los tres saben, igual que también saben que Sakura quiere a Sasuke. Desde el principio tuve claro que iba a ser así, así que no pretendo que queden dudas o que exista un 'quizá…', del tipo 'en realidad Naruto siempre ha querido a Sasuke pero nunca se ha dado cuenta/lo ha querido admitir'. Me dan ganas de renegar de mí misma pero… quería dejar claro qué es lo que quería decir con la historia. Eso sí, cada uno que lo interprete como quiera ;)

Muchas gracias otra vez por leer, ¡un saludo! ¡Y felices vacaciones de verano para los que las tengan!


End file.
